Austin's Dirty Minded Side
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: This is a series of one-shots based on random moments in the show. Every time Ausitn and Ally are physically close I put in what Austin would really be thinking if this wasn't a Disney Channel show.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Austin and Ally if I did, it wouldn't be allowed on Disney!**

**A/N This is going to be the first in a series of One-Shots, based on random moments that happen in the show. I thought I was one of the only ones to notice that at certain times how close Austin and Ally get to each other and that they are probably thinking more like normal hormonal teenagers then what Disney allows. So these one-shots are going to be mostly in Austin's POV and his dirty mind at work. I did one called "I Felt Her There" and Rorochahrour5 asked me to do some more because she notices the very intimate moments like I do.**

**This one takes place in S1 Episode 18 Success' and Setbacks. I notice it was the first time their hug lasted more then a millisecond. So enjoy the hormonal side to Austin... ( His thoughts will be a bit disjointed because he is full of hormones and confused about his feelings, this is in fact how teenage boys think. I apologize if you get annoyed with the format.)**

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't sing the songs you write for me." I said and I looked at Ally. She had tears in her eyes, they weren't falling but her eyes were moist. Damn, her eyes, they're really pretty. Ally is really pretty. Wait, did I just think that? Yeah, I did. Someone would have to be blind or stupid to not know Ally is pretty, she's my best friend, next to Dez, and I can notice she's pretty, there is nothing wrong with that.

"Thank you." She smiled. Oh shit, her smile makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. I'm loosing it. It's Ally. I must be completely messed up with this whole throat situation, it's making me crazy. That must be it. What is she doing now? She's leaning up, arms open. She's hugging me, tightly. I can feel her entire body pressed against mine. Her boobs are smashed into my rib cage and I have to admit it feels really good. If Ally stays like this, so close to me for too long she might feel something that could embarrass me and make her run away screaming and never talk to me again. Focus Austin, I hear my brain yell at me. I looked up across the food court and looked at a rather large man eating pizza. Okay, that will keep it down. I wrap my arms around her and I realize I could almost get them around her two full times. I give her a gentle squeeze to let her know I feel her heart against me. It's not pounding nearly as fast as mine. I lean my head down and and I smell her hair. It's a pleasant scent that tickles my nose but I can't place it. It's just what I think about when I think about Ally. Which to be honest has been more then ever lately. That doesn't mean anything does it? Ally leaned back slightly and I let her go. I immediately regretted that. She should be there in my arms at all times, it feels right. I'm going to hell, these are not things you think about your friend, someone who you respect. I was around the corner from the food court when I realized I wanted Ally to come with me to the doctor.

"Ally." I called a little more sharply and eager then I meant to. I smacked my forehead with my palm really hard. I'm an idiot. I can be such a cool headed flirt most of the time but Ally was making me nervous... wait, do I want to flirt with Ally? Okay, yes, but I'm not going to. It'd be too weird.

"Coming." I heard her call back in sing song voice. Her voice is truly amazing. I wish she didn't have stage fright, her voice sometimes put me in this trance and I feel like I'm floating on air. On second thought, I'm the only who her voice should do that too. No, that's selfish. I am so confused. She came around the corner and I did something I probably shouldn't have, I grabbed her hand and held it. I marveled at how tiny it felt in mine. She didn't seem to mind, she began swinging our hands back and forth as if we were 5 instead of 15. She's so adorable. I felt like I had big goofy grin on my face. I wanted to smack myself again but I had to at least try to play it cool on the way to find a quiet place to call the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**This chapter will contain two moments both from the same episode, one will be in Ally's POV.**

**Costumes and Courage (S2, E1) **

**Enjoy the inner thoughts...**

_Austin's POV_

"I want to be Galexis Nova." I heard Ally say as I returned from the changing room a second time. I had been having trouble getting out of the ridiculous cake costume but I stopped in my tracks when I saw Ally. She was wearing an old nurse's uniform and she looked cute, okay, more then cute. She looked hot. Like I said before, everyone can see she's beautiful, but I still don't think it means much that I notice. I shook my head a little but it didn't help. The neckline was a little bit lower the Ally usually wears, not in bad way, but my mind was going there. I want her to undo the first button. I had a sudden longing to be sick and Ally being there to take care of me.

"You'll never pull it off." Dez told Ally in a dramatic voice.

"That wasn't nice." I defended Ally.

'I meant the zipper is stuck, it won't come off the mannequin." Dez replied. We all smiled at Dez but all I could think about is why Ally wanted to change her costume from the nurse. It didn't make sense, she looked so hot. I looked at her again and noticed how the white material set off her hair and her skin. Suddenly I realized it was a good thing I was in the cake. I was dealing with a slight erection and it was safely hidden away inside the monstrous contraption. Ally's phone beeped and she took a step forward to look at the message. Oh damn, her legs are nice and the way the fabric flowed over her nice ass just right. I felt myself twitch a little again. I was starting to feel a little warm inside the cake.

"I will pick up my costume later. I have to go meet someone." Ally turned and gave a small smile. Shit there goes that blood flow again as my heart beat faster. Her smile does some very good, no bad, no good things to my body.

"Really? Who?" My voice cracked a little due to my problem. I really hope she didn't have a date... wait, why does that matter to me?

"I don't know." Ally said in a way that made me curious. It was very suspicious.

"That was suspicious." Dez voiced my thoughts. "What was that about."

"I don't know." I said it the same way Ally had. "But let's go find out. I'll bring this costume back later." I turned to Trish. I needed it right now to hide what was going on with my body.

"Like I care." Trish replied with a wave of her hand.

_Ally's POV_

It sounded as if the whole place was chanting for Taylor. After a little debate I decided to go out on stage for her. I took a deep breath and tried to hide the fact I was shaking. No one would no it was me, right? I heard cheers as I stepped out onto the stage.

"This song was written by my partner Ally Dawson." Austin smiled. His smile is so sweet. He never had any problem telling people who wrote his songs anymore. It made my heart flutter a little.

"Austin, it's me, Ally, Taylor got hurt." I whispered.

"Ally?" He looked me in the eyes and that smile returned and his eyes lit up and I nodded.

"Just like on the water slide, don't look down." I tried to smile through my nerves. His grin widened and I decided to focus on him and him alone, not all the people and celebrities watching. The music began and Austin started singing and dancing. His talent still amazed me. I had been to focused on finding Jimmy and getting to his phone that I hadn't really noticed Austin's costume. I mean I did, a gladiator helmet is hard to miss. but I didn't notice how he looked in it. I knew Austin is cute, I'm not an idiot but he looked so much more grown up right now. When had his arms gotten that big. I admired the way his muscles twitched as he moved around. I tried to move to the beat a little. I felt awkward but I tried. The costume showed off hes chest and abs too, the sleeveless shirt was very tight and I couldn't help but wonder what he was wearing under the skirt. Austin threw me the mic and I actually caught it. I started to sing and I kept my eyes on him and I opened my mouth. My voice came out and I didn't feel like I wanted to vomit. Austin was helping me through this, I continued to sing but just for him. It felt good to sing with him. It would have been prefect if nobody else was there. I let my drift to the crowd, bad idea I focused back on Austin's sparkling brown, puppy dog eyes. They were looking back into mine. His smile was there, just for me too. It made me feel so incredible inside.

I smiled as our voices soared together, I have to admit we sound good together. Our voices match with no effort at all. The tones compliment each other. The song ended and I just wrapped my arms around him. He may not know how much that meant to me but I wanted him to know feel how my heart was beating out of my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Austin and Ally in any way.**

_A/N I wanted to write these one-shots in order but realized that I started at the end of season one and missed a lot of 'moments" from season one so I am going back to the beginning. I will just be writing them as they come to me. So depending on the season of the show, it will depend on how dirty Austin's mind is, obviously in the younger ones he will be less dirty. Good thing these are one-shots and they don't really have to be related or connected in any way, I am just putting them together so I don't have to title and create separate titles for each one._

_This one is the very first Auslly moment to ever happen on the show. It was in the pilot episode (The first ever episode of any show is called a pilot and rarely has a title. A&A does, Rockers and Writers)_

I had noticed Ally was pretty the minute we hand entered Sonic Boom just four days ago. It wasn't till now, sitting at the piano with her did I really see her eyes. They are huge and beautiful. She seems so uptight, I try to relax her but it makes it worse. Does this girl ever just chill out? Nope, I don't think so. I had an idea. I convinced her to let me try one more thing to fun her up. I leave the room and call Dez and Trish, who don't seem to get along very well, but I know Dez will do anything to help me and Trish is Ally's best friend so I am pretty sure she will help, even though she doesn't seem to like to work. That's what best friends do, help no matter what. Trish was appalled that I was going to make her dance with Dez but he's not a bad dancer and they'll be fine. Next i went downstairs and rigged up some lighting and my computer. I sent Ally out to herself some food and air to relax. I hope that helps. Dez and Trish arrived and they were already bickering. I worked on their choreography with them and we were ready when Ally returned.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Ally asked.

"Funning you up." I started the music on the computer and started dancing. She was staring at me looking a little scared. I grabbed her hands and pulled her into me only she weighs less then anyone else I know, seriously she's like a feather, anyway I since I calculated that wrong when I pulled her into me her whole body touched against me and I felt this electric shock, like lightning throughout my body. I pushed her away quickly because I have no idea what that was. I pulled off to the side and used my whistle to call Dez and Trish from upstairs they came down dancing and rocked it out. I looked at Ally, she smiled. She was having fun. I really like this Ally.

"See you can do it." I gave her a little nudge, " Just groove."

"Okay, I'm dancing." She did the most awkward looking thing I've ever seen in my life but it was adorable.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. We all danced around for a few more minutes and then Ally stopped.

"I think it worked. I'm having fun. I feel like I can do anything. I'm going to do a cartwheel." she took a step with her arms up and stopped again. "I can't do a cartwheel." I laughed. She's so cute.

"Don't waste the creativity." I pushed toward the piano.

"Let's write a song." We began and Dez and Trish left. We came up with some music and we were trying to think of words when I turned around to look at her and got distracted because of the way she was sitting on the counter, I liked it for some reason. The distraction made me fall off the piano bench. I was a little embarrassed. Later she joined me at the piano again after she had some lyrics down in that book of hers, which I plan on having in my hands one day. I want to know how her mind works and that book will tell me. Too bad she's already told me a thousand times not to touch it. We were playing and our hands touched slightly, I felt the lightning again, but this time it was more like a spark and I felt it in my stomach too. We looked at each other and she bit her lip and her checks turned red. I felt mine do the same. I began to wonder if she felt that spark too or if she just wasn't used to spending time with a guy. She seemed like she might be a bit of dork, but in the adorable, lovable way, and not have too many friends. I didn't care. I like this girl, she's smart, unique and talented. That's good enough for me. We were done with the song and if I'm honest she has a really pretty voice and we sound good together. I invited her to come to the Helen show with me and she accepted. This made me smile and my insides to back flips. What does that mean?

_A/N: I know there's the other moment at the end where Austin says they are a perfect match and as sweet and adorable as that moment is, I am basing these on moments when they touch. Again, I know this one isn't that dirty, but they just met and Austin's still pretty young here so deal._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally in any way... if I did... well these thoughts would have made it on air...**

**Season 1 tickets and Trash Bags**

I knew they were going to be disappointed when I told them, but it was the only solution I could think of. If I was going to be honest with them and myself, I should admit I'm a little angry and disappointed. I was angry mostly at myself for not being able to make a damn decision and tell them what I thought, it would hurt the other two if they knew who I really wanted to take. I was mad at them for putting me in this position, it would have been if they all hadn't asked me to go and just let me pick on my own. I was disappointed because of the decision I had made. None of us were going including me, I was going to give up the opportunity to sing with Shiny Money and be on the Internet Music Awards. All that had come to my mind when I read the letter was Ally sitting next to me, she's my partner, it's her song, she should be there. I know Dez is my best friend and he helped film the video for Double Take and helped put in online, but he wasn't as involved in the song as Ally or me. And well, I don't know if I could handle a night alone with Trish... she still scares me a little.

I walked into Sonic Boom and saw the three of them arguing. I announced none of them were going and they looked at me. I nearly froze in my tracks when I got a good look at Ally. I knew she was cute, but HOT DAMN, she looked like a fucking model in that dark pink dress. It was strapless, that's what's called when it doesn't have any kind of fabric that goes up to the shoulders, right? The color contrasted with her pale skin and her legs looked amazing under the feather like material of the skirt part of the dress and in the sparkly shoes. I had said something about how they had all tired to convince me to take them but I really couldn't remember what I said. I was too mesmerized by Ally at time. She was talking a lot again and all I could do was watch her lips, the color almost matched the dress. Is it weird that at the moment I wanted to touch her lips... with mine? It was a good thing she didn't dress like this all the time. I don't think I could concentrate on song writing if she did. She stopped talking and because I wanted to get out there mostly because I didn't want Ally to cause me to have an embarrassing and awkward moment in the store, with people around, and I had changed my mind and wanted to go to the show. I did something I was surprised at. I invited Nelson. He revealed his suit and then he followed me out the door. I picked up my suit and we headed to the venue. I was still mad, but it was different now. I was mad that Ally wasn't going to be my side tonight. I even brought her picture with me. What the hell is wrong with me?

**I feel this is the first time he would have really noticed how pretty Ally is, he noticed cuteness before but she looked really hot in that dress so I figure this was where his lust started, his love started with spark at the piano while they wrote Break Down the Walls. He's just a a confused, love sick teenage boy who doesn't want to deal with his feelings. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**A few moments of Club Owners and Quinceaneras...**

"Slow dancing is easy, just follow the guys' lead." I said looking at Ally. She looked so down and out. I wasn't really sure what she saw in Dallas. I mean he's a good looking guy and he's nice but... I don't know... He's not... interesting and I'm pretty sure Dez has a better GPA then Dallas.

"Do you think you could show me?" She gave me a weak smile and used her big beautiful eyes in a way I couldn't say no to. Besides how bad could Ally be at slow dancing. It's really basic.

"Sure." I said as I reached for the remote to turn on the music and she shoved the piano bench under farther with her knee. I grabbed her hand and I felt that same shock I felt the first time we wrote together. I took a deep shaky breath and ignored it. I couldn't mean anything. Could it? I shook it form my mind. "Okay, right about there." I said as I put Ally's arms into position. I took another breath as I placed my hand on her shoulder. Damn it, that shock again. I felt how slim she is. I desperately wanted to move my hand lower to her waist. I studied her body. The slight curve leading down to her hip and that fine ass of hers. Focus Austin.

"Oh, sorry I stepped on your foot." Ally said. I hadn't felt anything, but I was too involved in my hormonal teenage boy thoughts. Puberty fucking sucks. I have these thoughts so much about almost all girls I see. Well, not almost all, but a few, and Ally popped up a lot but it has to be because I spend so much time with her.

"Uh, that was your foot." She looked at me confused, she looked confused because I think she would have known if she stepped on her own foot. But in the state of panic and fear she was in about dancing, she believed me. I took a step and she followed me. She was doing okay. I moved with her a few more steps and it if felt so right. So perfect. She fit like a puzzle into my arms. I had to get her a little farther away from me before my thoughts about her body got any worse and my body began to betray me. "You're doing great." I smiled. She smiled back. Shit, my pants just got a little tighter in the crotch. "Let's do a spin." I said. I thought I heard her say no but I needed to get her away. I still had her by the hand and I could still feel the sparks but it was much less. I spun her and she moved clumsily. Soon I was knocked to floor by the amp and I felt a sharp pain in my ankle and all those thoughts of Ally left me in a flash and I got worried.

**A/N Skipping the cute under the table scene because there wasn't a touch, but I might add it later if you all want, let me know... okay here we go the second part...**

I was on stage about to sing but I couldn't take my eyes off of Ally. She looked so hurt and devastated. How could that moron say no to dancing with Ally... especially in that damn red dress she was wearing. I thought I had my feelings and thoughts about her under control but then she had to and wear that. The red dress, the deepness of the color contrasted with her skin but at the same time set off her hair and eyes. Her lips were painted the same vivid color and all I wanted to do was kiss her. Whoa, wait, what. I couldn't take my eyes off her but my blood was boiling because I wanted to cause physical harm to that ass Dallas. His name even rhythms with ass. That fits. I stopped the band.

"I really wanted to sing for all you tonight but there's only time for one song and I rather dance with one of my best friends." I said. For some reason Dez thought I meant him. I told him I meant Ally and the band began a slow song and I hopped down the steps and grabbed Ally's hands. There it was a gain that spark. I held my breath so that the sight of her in that dress and feel of her in my arms wouldn't make me hard... too late, I felt it, a slight twitch in my dress pants. Hopefully no one would notice. AAARRRGG, she smells good too. What the hell is she trying to do to me?

"Thanks Austin, this is really sweet." She smiled. There goes another twitch below my belt.

"I thought the coolest girl should finally get her dance." I wanted to smack myself in the face for that cheesy as hell line. Although it helped my lower problem out a little. "Let's go for the dip." She began to protest. "You can trust me." I smiled and spun her down and caught her. I finally had my hands on her waist, that tiny waist, I need to make sure Ally eats enough next time we go out. Her small body in arms felt so perfect and I was about to have a bigger problem again when Trish's mom blew an air horn in my ear and I dropped Ally. I tried not to, but it scared the shit out of me. You'd think I'd be able to catch her again but nope. I felt bad. i apologized but she laughed a little and I helped her up. Why did her touch have to affect me so much?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally in way.**

**This is a short little one-shot from Diners and Daters. I couldn't help but go into Austin's mind when Ally calls him Tiger. This will be a short one but I think it's cute.**

"There she is. I'm going to go ask her out now." I said as I stood up. Cassidy is really hot and I think she might be a year or two older. She's outgoing and confident. She's also blonde, which I usually don't go for, but I guess in my mind that's my way of keeping my mind off Ally. Liking someone as opposite as I can find. Don't get the wrong idea, Cassidy made my heart flutter like a hummingbirds wings. It wasn't like I was faking the way she makes me feel.

"Wait." Ally said as she stood up with me. She looked concerned and took a step closer.

"What?" I asked curiously when all of a sudden her hands were all over me, first in my hair straightening the front. That felt good, really good. I batted her hands away so these feelings for her would stop. Then I felt her hands brush lightly against my chest. She must have been trying to wipe crumbs or something. However, her hands against my chest did things to my body that I didn't need or want right now. I finally got her hands off me and I focused my attention back to Cassidy, who in that freakin waitress outfit looked the the answer to every teen boys wet dream. Dammit. Between the two of them I was going to leave here with a raging boner.

"Go get her, Tiger." Ally smiled. I turned. Shit, did she really just call me "Tiger?" She did and I liked it and all I could think about that second was Ally, smacking my ass after she said that. She didn't, but I wish with all my heart she had. What the hell is my problem? I'm about to ask out this blonde bombshell but I'm still thinking about Ally. I made my way over to the piano and sat on it. I thought that might look cool.

"Sup?" I said and smirked a little. I was told that works for me.

"Hey Blondie, sup with you?" Cassidy's witty words came back to me.

**Told you it would be a short one, but Ally calling him Tiger after touching him, always got to me for some reason.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Here's a moment from S2 Parents and Punishment (Sorry for the delay in updates... So busy this week, seriously I could have died with how much I had to do.)**

I couldn't get that hug out of my mind from yesterday. Ally had held me so tightly after I told her i would perform at her fund raiser that I felt EVERY INCH of her against my body. I vaguely remember telling her that I would do anything for her, which is honestly true, but that hug... Her breasts pushed against my rib cage, her lower region against mine. Damn it. I was feeling aroused again. For Ally. I was pissed off at my parents, they grounded me over three bad text grades. What the hell is the big deal, they know I'm not a scholar. Okay, I admit I could do better. I'm not as dumb as I want people to think I am. I just don't care about school. I was sitting in my room trying to study like i was supposed too but she kept creeping into the back of my mind. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her smell, those tight, short skirts she'd been wearing lately. They showed off her ass, which is really hot and her exquisite legs. This year she had started dressing more... sexy... and at the moment I loved and hated it. I missed her innocent school girl look sometimes but then I see her and I'm just... DAMN! See, there goes my hormones again, sending blood through the veins of my already engorged penis.

I have to see her. Before my brain even completely registers what I'm doing I am grabbing my guitar and climbing out my window. I run. I run because I need to get rid of my hardness. I make it to the mall an continue my sprint to the food court.

"I'm here to perform." I said bit out of breath. Ally smiles up at me. She grabs my arm. Damn it... not again, stupid fucking hormones.

"I thought you were grounded?" She asked.

"I snuck out, I couldn't let you down." She makes me so... my stomach flips and my heart beats faster... Her eyes looked at me all soft and sweet. I felt myself smile a little.

"Aww, Austin, that's so sweet." She said my name, oh how I want to hear her say my name in a much different way. A way in which she is naked, begging for more, moaning and screaming my name in pleasure. Then she did something I never expected. She yelled, in a bossy tone at Dez. I don't know what she said but I liked it. It changed the image in my head a little and all I saw was Ally in black leather and a whip telling me what to do. There goes that sexually charged blood flow again. ... "Austin Moon's Parents." Ally said from the stage. Shit. I ducked. We began hiding me from my parents and once Trish got them to go watch Dez tap dance Ally introduced me and i hoped up on stage. I was glad to have the guitar. I held it a little lower then usual, hoping it covered the obvious erection I had in my jeans, which were putting pressure on me and it wasn't helping. it also wasn't helping that Ally was watching me with pride and joy. Her eyes and smile seducing me a little more at each moment. She didn't even know she was doing it. I ended the short acoustic set and I saw that we reached the goal...

"Ally we did it!" I said as I ran off stage.

"Thank you, thank you thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around me again very tightly. I winced. Her lower half hit mine and I wanted more. She didn't seem to notice in her happy state. How, she didn't notice, I'll never know, I'm not small in form of the word. We got separated when Ally began to talk to the teacher. We avoided my parents again and I began the long run home. Now I was focused on beating my parents i forgot I was painfully hard. I beat them home but because my mom signed them up for the fan page... they found out and I got even more punishment. To be honest at the moment, I didn't care. I was hot and sweaty from running and because I was overly excited. i decided to take a cold shower to get relief from the sweat and the shower is also a good place to take care of yourself. I turned some music on a little loud to cover if I made any embarrassing sounds and stripped naked and jumped under the cold water.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally in any way, these stories are strictly for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N: Due to how dirty Austin's mind is getting, I think after this chapter I am changing the series to an M rating, so look for it there. **

**This is THE scene from Girlfriends and Girl Friends... it will be told in both Austin and Ally's POV. Ally is still more innocent here so hers will be more cute.**

Yesterday I told Kira that there was nothing going on between me and Ally and that we didn't like each other in that way... it's mostly true, Ally and I aren't dating, she doesn't have feelings for me. My feelings toward Ally are strictly hormonal, I think. Kira is beautiful, fun and talented and I really, really like her. She is the one girl who has been in dreams as much as Ally so I know this is right. I am still convinced that the only reason I ever feel certain things for Ally is because I'm always around her, so she's just there, in my mind, my hear and well other places. Anyway, I didn't lie to Kira when I asked her out. After the whole debate she said yes but then, Trish, with the most incredibly bad timing had come in with a store full of flowers from me to Ally, then Kira changed her mind... Now we were trying to figure out how to get her to still show up for our date. I was talking to Ally in the practice room.

"Austin, this has to special, its not guys not out." Ally scolded. She got up and walked a few steps over to the other chair. Her ass looks really good in those pants. She picked up a blanket. "Picture this." She spread the blanket out and I got up and went to her. " A picnic under the stars, a romantic movie playing..." that sounds nice to me.

"OHHH, like Bikini Beach Blood Bash" I said too excitedly and smiled. Where the hell did that come from. Was I trying to talk so she didn't. I don't know how long I can listen to her gorgeous voice without longing for more with her. It's just so soothing.

"No, I'm thinking even more romantic." She came up behind me and gave me a little push toward the blanket and motioned for me to sit down. I felt those damn sparks again when her hands gently pushed against my back.

"Like Bikini Beach Blood Bash 2, Babes in Barbados?" I asked stupidly. I wanted to smack myself.

"More like 'Le Mage, De la amore' (**A/N I don't know anything about French, so that is definitely not right but you guys know)" **Ally said that like she wanted to see the movie. "It's a silent movie playing in the park tomorrow." I don't know if her and Kira would even be into the same movies. They are very different in that way. Kira likes action and horror movies like I do, not silent, black and white foreign films like Ally. Okay, I liked the one Ally made me go to, I cried, it was really good, just don't tell Dez. I went on to pester Ally about it being silent and she humored me. She's so cute when she pretends to be flustered with me. I like that. We sat down.

"Imagine." Ally began as we sat on the blanket. "Kira's there." Ally sat in a posed position. "Eye's sparkling in the moonlight. Sparkle, Sparkle, sparkle." I laughed a little at her, she's just so damn cute and her eyes sparkle like all the time. Ally's eyes are both warm, loving and mysterious, sexy at the same time. I love her eyes. I could stare into them forever. "A gently breeze blowing her hair. breeze, breeze, breeze." Ally flipped her hair around and all I could do was study her lips, Ally has such nice lips. "What can you do to show her how you feel?" She asked me. I wonder if she caught me looking at her. I looked at her neck and chest real quick, when I notices something and I smiled.

"I could get her a necklace with her name on it like yours." I blurted out. She smiled lightly and blushed and put her hand to it. Fuck, she's so hot. I was beginning to feel that wonderful yet awkward twitch in my pants.

"Perfect, she'll love that." Ally looked both flattered and sad at the same time. I couldn't be bothered with that right now. I had two problems, a growing tent in my pants and a girl I wanted to go out with that was not the girl that was causing the first problem.

"Okay, so I'll wait for the most romantic part of the movie..." I said looking at Ally.

"She'll be all cute and lovey." Ally's eyes widened and she smiled. She loves love.

"I'll lean in, put my arm around her." I moved closer to Ally and put my arm over her shoulders. The problem in pants got worse as the electrical currents went shooting through my whole body. What the hell is wrong with me. Can't I just once keep it together when I'm with her?

"She'll nuzzle up. Feeling butterflies." She leaned into me more and I could smell her, that sweet smell.

"My heart will be beating out of my chest." I felt the need to say that since that is what was happening right then.

"It'll be perfect." We said at the same time. We looked at each other and our eyes locked and I felt a sensation throughout my body again. I wanted to kiss her so badly, no, well, yes, but I wanted to do more than that. In my head I had sudden flashes of me and Ally naked, leaning over the piano with me pounding into her and one of her riding me with I sat on the chair.

"I know how to get Kira to the date." Dez ran in screaming. I jumped up. I needed an escape from my situation. I was ecstatic and thankful to see him.

_Ally's POV_

I think Austin was finally going to be serious about this now. I'm here to help him. Kira is great and he is my friend and I want him to happy.

"I could get her a necklace with her name on it like yours." He smiled this sweet smile and his eyes lit up. i put a hand to my necklace and smiled a little myself. I also felt my checks blush. I looked into those sweet puppy dog eyes again. They're so beautiful. They dance with a love a life. His eyes could get him anything he wanted if he decided to use their power. Why did I have the sudden feelings of butterflies in my stomach and also I had instantly become jealous of Kira. Was it because, Austin, a very handsome boy, had noticed my necklace and was about to give it's likeness to another or was it because I discovered feelings for my Austin... My Austin?

"Perfect, she'll love that." I replied.

"Okay, so I'll wait for the most romantic part of the movie..." Austin said in a very tender voice, one i had never heard him use.

"She'll be all cute and lovey." I looked up at him again and found his sweet smile. Kira would be all cute and lovey, she's so pretty and probably knows how to do this whole guy thing better than me.

"I'll lean in, put my arm around her." He slid closer and put his arm around me. What is that feeling? That prickly wonderful feeling I have on body where his arm was touching me. Whatever it is I can feel it all the way to my heart.

"She'll nuzzle up. Feeling butterflies." I was feeling butterflies. I don't how much more feeling I could take. I leaned in closer to rest my head against him for support. That was a bad idea, he smells good and those little prickles went haywire once more.

"My heart will be beating out of my chest." I could hear his heart beating, it was going crazy, he must be so excited to go out with Kira. I turned to look at him and we shared this incredible look, I don't know what it means but I loved it.

"It'll be perfect." We said at the same time. We looked at each other and our eyes locked and I felt a sensation throughout my body. In that moment I would have done anything for him to kiss me.

"I know how to get Kira to the date." Dez ran in screaming. We jumped up and apart... why did we do that? Oh, right. Kira.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally... If I did... well... There would be swearing, sex and very twisted humor. **

**This is based off the famous piano scene at the end of Campers and Complications, since the scene was cut off and then Trish and Dez were shown, I am expanding this scene to what happened with Austin and Ally. **

_Austin's POV_

I can't believe it was Dez that got me to admit not only to myself but to him, that I have strong, not so friend like feelings for Ally. I don't even know if I'm comfortable with this knowledge yet, but he seems to be. Had he known about my thoughts and feelings without me having to say a word? Was I that readable? What the hell is wrong with me? I had made a fool of myself just a couple of hours ago all because i loved this girl, in a red dress, sitting beside me playing piano. Did I mention she looks really good in red. We were playing the song we in the process of writing. We didn't have any lyrics yet but the I love the melody, it's sweet and not like my usual style but it's my favorite thing to play lately. I was wishing for one of those moments that our hands touch. Thinking about it yesterday with Dez and remembering how every time we touch I get his spark, more like a fire that starts in the pit of stomach and shoots through my entire body, leaving my heart beating a thousand miles a minute and my dick twitching.

Suddenly there it was that feeling. I turned to look at her eyes, they were looking at mine. We smiled softly at each other. Damn, she's beautiful. I kept my eyes locked on hers. I wanted her know she has my full attention and my heart. Her eyes were showing something I had not seen before. There was an intense passion coming from them... wait did she like me too, had she just felt what felt when we touched.

"I was thinking the chorus could go like this..." She played. It sounded perfect to me. My eyes were now focused on her lips because she had spoken. I licked mine, damn it. Austin you idiot, don't let it show.

"I think that would be great." I replied looking back at her eyes. I tried to put as much feeling into that look as I could... I wanted to let her know how I felt with out having to say anything. She continued to play. I just looked at her. I started at her eyes, Ally could could get me to do anything with those eyes. Their sparkle and light made my heart sing. I moved lower to her lips... red, like her dress... I just wanted to lean in and kiss them, forever and not stop. They are like the perfect shape and pouty-ness. As she played with her delicate graceful hands I scanned the rest of her body. Slim waist, perky boobs... why did I let myself go there. That little twitch in my pants was becoming much more powerful. I scanned how her perfect posture accepted the curve of her hip and ass, even though she was sitting. I leaned back slightly so I could look at her legs, they are toned and long, considering her short height. All I can think is how I want her legs wrapped around me, sharing a passionate kiss while I fucking her until I can't move. I shifted my weight on the bench. i was suddenly very hot and incredibly uncomfortable. Not that it didn't feel good in a way, but when I'm this far into a boner I usually let it out of my pants but I can't right now because the very person who caused me to be in this state is sitting next to me wearing a God Damn red dress that hugs her every curve... I let out an involuntary groan, not a sexual one but a frustrated one. Ally looked over at me confused. I smiled and she kept playing. I shifted again. My elbow touched hers and there went that damn fire again. This time I let out another guttural groan. She stopped and looked at me, this time with great concern.

"Austin are you feeling okay, you're sweating and red." She put a hand to my forehead, obviously checking for a fever, not knowing what that touch did to me.

"No. I'm fine." My voice came out low and groggy.

"Really then why are you hunched over like your about to vomit?" She asked rubbing my back. I let out another sound and this time it was purely sexual. She pulled her hand away quickly. She was still looking at me with concern and shit, it's sexy. Maybe if I close my eyes...

"Austin, you tell me right now, are you sick?" She commanded. Suddenly that dominatrix Ally vision I had before came back into my head making my jeans once more way too tight.

''I'm not sick. I just need to open the window." I muttered out and tried to get up, she pushed me back down and got up and walked over to the widow to open it. Why did she do that? Now I had gotten a good look at that fine ass. I winced at the pain I felt below the waist. If I didn't take care of this soon, I might die... not really but you know...

"Better?" She asked. I shook my head no. I turned away from her and walked sideways to the widow so all she could was my back. I stuck my head out letting the night breeze off the nearby ocean ruffle my hair. It felt good on my face and the sweating began to stop and I cooled off some. However, the breeze was no help to the other problem.

"Austin, we're best friends, song writing partners... we share our feelings with each other... you know you can talk to me about anything, we trust each other... please tell me what's wrong." She sounded as if she was near to tears. I thought about it for a moment. Ally is so innocent in everything that has to do with us, the male gender. I guess she has to find out sometime what she does to us. I guess it's better she finds out from her friend then some asshole at school or in a stranger in Sonic Boom.

"Ally, please don't hate me." I started. She interrupted me.

"I could never..." She had begun.

"Let me finish." She nodded. "You might hate me because of something you do to me but you have no idea your doing it and it's not something an innocent, sweet girl would want to know about."

"Okay..." She looked confused.

"Ally I have a boner, a painfully hard boner and it's all for you." I breathed out deeply, waiting for her to scold me or smack me or something. She was just quiet. Really quiet.

"Me, why would have one of those for me?" She asked doubtfully. "You like Kira." She sounded so disappointed that I had a crush on Kira. I do, Kira is great but Ally is... Perfect.

"I like you too." I admitted. "You are so beautiful that I can't even be in the same room with you without wanting to rip our clothes off and go at it on the nearest surface." I breathed. "I love the way we laugh with each other. I admire your talent and your intelligence. I even love your ridiculous sense of humor." Word vomit, word vomit, stop talking or your going to say those three words and your not ready... "I have this boner because of that damn red dress." I finished. I saved that one.

"I'm sorry." She looked even more confused and her voice went up in pitch at the end of the word as if she didn't know what to say. "You seem to be in a lot of pain."

"Only because I have jeans on. If I were in sweats or my boxers it wouldn't hurt at all yet, it would be in the very pleasurable phase." I answered honestly. "It usually only starts to hurt if I wait too long to... take care of it." I said carefully, this is still Ally. She blushed deep red. She must have been thinking about my dick. I held back a laugh.

"I'll leave, if you want to um.. you know." She started for the door. She paused and turned back. "Just to make sure you're not lying, turn to me, I want to see." She was near purple now. It was cute, every thing about her is cute. Damn it, another twitch. "I just want to be sure you are not going to vomit all over in here." She covered up her curiosity. I smiled at her, she blushed even more.

"Fine." I stood up and turned to her and her eyes were focused on my groin. Her eyes got big and and she turned away reaching for the door. "Wait." What was that... where was I going with that? "You could stay. I don't mind, it might help me to relieve this faster if a girl is watching me." I smacked my head. What was my downstairs brain doing to me.

"You... Me... UM..." Ally was in thought. "wouldn't you already know if a girl in the room helps, haven't you..." She began. Ally thought I wasn't a virgin. I am. I wasn't sure if I should flattered or offended that she thought I had had sex before or at the very least let a girl touch me, which I hadn't. Brooke had tried, but I didn't let her. She's a whack-a-doodle, Trish's word not mine.

"No, Ally. This would be the first time a girl saw my dick." I looked at her sincerely.

"Do you have to call it that? It sounds so rude." Her nose scrunched up. I laughed.

"No, I guess not." I answered. I began to unzip my pants. I heard her take in a deep breath, what the hell is she nervous for, she's not the one about to expose herself. Not that I would mind if she did. Shit, stupid downstairs brain again. I popped the button open and the first wave a relief hit me. I took a deep breath and pushed my jeans and boxers down. I heard Ally yelp. I don't know what she was thinking but like I said... I have a lot to see. I felt her eyes on me and that was enough encouragement. I grabbed myself and begin to stroke. Just knowing she was there watching me was such a turn on that it didn't take me as long as I thought. Ally began to ask me questions and the fact she was interested made me want to show her how I cum.

"How hard are you holding yourself?" She asked as I looked right at her, those lips, I really wanted them on me, well around the very part of me that was in my hand.

"Mmmmediummmm" I answered as I leaned back a little on the chair.

"It's kind of red, is it hot?" She blushed and I watched the blush grow from her face, to her neck to her shoulders and chest. What I wouldn't give for her to be on her knees with that red dress on the floor.

"Yesssss." I answered as I stroked again. She was quiet again, studying me. She began to nod her head to the beat I was creating for myself. She then moved over to the drum pad and started beating out the rhythm. She was fucking writing a song for me, to the beat I liked to be pumped. Now that is sexy, sexy as hell. What this woman could do to me. It wasn't long after that I came.

"Is that sticky? I've heard it's sticky." She asked. I loved her curiousness. I smiled.

"You can find out if you want to, next time." I winked at her and grabbed a few napkins to clean myself up a bit before I pulled up my boxes and jeans. She had turned bright red again and looked at the time. Her eyes got big. I looked too.

"Shit. It's twelve-thirty, we're both late for curfew." She opened the door and we walked out. she closed and locked it behind us. I ran to the bathroom to wash my hands and met her by the counter so she could lock up and go home. I hope we didn't get into too much trouble. Ally probably wouldn't, Lester was most likely asleep already and having great trust in his daughter, would assume she came home on time in the morning. Hopefully Ally won't blow herself in. Me on the other hand, would get caught, but maybe I could get away with it if I told them Ally and I were writing a song. They have a soft spot for Ally too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally these one shots are for entertainment purposes only.**

_A/N This one is about two moments in Chapters and Choices from Season 2. This one has a lot of imagination in it like the last one. Austin will find Ally first right after he sees Kira and Dez runs away... The first moment will be in Ally's POV. The very moment her mind starts to get a little dirtier._

Ally's POV:

"Hey, remember when we sat at this Piano and wrote our first song together?" Austin asked as his back was to me, he has nice broad shoulders. Stop it. He picked Kira. You are friends and writing partners, it's for the best. I took a deep breath. It hurt, but not exceedingly bad, an ache, deep within my heart, it wasn't broken but it was bruised. But why does he have to be so sweet. At least this gestures proves we have a strong friendship and that is definitely something I want to hang on to.

"Yeah, we've come a long way." I gave him a smile, I hope it wasn't too weak that he'd see through it.

"No, you've come a long way. You were a different person back then. That Ally couldn't have gotten on stage, but this Ally can." He looked at me, why did he have to look me, those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. They were filled with pride and happiness and I wanted to go swimming in their pools of chocolate, oddly with Austin himself, naked. Whoa that was a new thought. I have seen his... everything... and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see all of him again. Then his hand reached out for me... is he going to pull me in for a kiss... oh please, oh please oh.. What the? He's stroking my hair like he's petting a dog, awkward.

"Please don't pet me." I replied. Why? I don't know. He was touching me, and that feeling he gives me has only gotten stronger, I should just let me touch me any way he wants. Ally, I yelled at myself, he picked Kira... "Thanks for coming over, you really didn't have to do this." I smiled up at him, this time it felt more convincing. He was still smiling and chuckling a little from our awkward moment. Why did he have to smell so good? it wasn't helping.

"Hey, you're always there for me..." he started. Were his eyes always so... sexy?

"No, really, I talked to my mom and I'm ready to perform." I tried to break the fantasy I had of him and I kissing and my hand running up under his shirt feeling those perfect abs that was happening in my mind. "But thanks", I reached up and started petting his hair. Why did it have to be as soft as a puppy? He smiled and laughed again. Oh that smile... it made my knees weak and a foreign sensation was creeping into my lower region, it was scaring me but I liked it. "Let's do this." Then I did something I probably shouldn't have, I grabbed for his hand but he held mine back. It felt so perfect and that new feeling came back to my lower region. I am a a mess, I never wanted to be that kind of girl, the kind that turns to mush over a boy, but I guess it's inevitable.

Austin's POV:

While we were singing our eyes locked and I knew I couldn't go through with it with Kira. Ally's eyes sucked me in like a vortex to another dimension. I listened as our voices soared together perfectly. We are made for each other, there's no doubt or questions for me anymore. I scanned her body. Damn it she is wearing red again, wait I'm wearing a red jacket, how the hell had we managed that? Are we that in tune with each other? No pun intended, I'm not Ally. That shirt and her jeans hugged her body in just the right the way and it was making me rather excited and I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. She's beautiful, smart, talented and sweet. I couldn't ask for anyone better then Ally she is perfect. My eyes found hers for a moment and we stated into each other's eyes as we ended the song. I heard the crowd applaud and from the surprised look Ally had on her face, she had forgotten anyone was watching. We ran off stage.

"I did it! I conquered my stage fright." She smiled happily and excitedly. Her smile could light up the whole city in a blackout. She wrapped her arms around me and that wonderful feeling came along again and I felt it in more then my stomach. Shit. Her touch did it again.

"I knew you could do it." I looked at her. All I want to do is push her up against a wall and attack her with kisses. Her hands lingered on my arms. Was she feeling my biceps on purpose? This was not helping my situation, no that I was embarrassed about it in front of her anymore, it's just I had to walk out of here.

"That was incredible, I am glad you were up there with me. I feel like I can do anything." Her eyes were shining and I could see her chest rising and falling due to her overly heightened happiness. There goes another image in my head again about her chest in a much different situation.

"I know I can do anything as long as I'm with you." I breathed out, I wondered if she could see the want and need in my eyes because she leaned in as I did and our lips touched. It was a sweet kiss that last a few seconds but I had never felt a more powerful kiss in my life. My jeans were getting even tighter and my head was spinning, fire works were going off somewhere I think. Oh wait, not that was inside me. We pulled apart and stared at each other for second. Ally looked shocked and happy and I smiled.

"Austin." I heard Kira's voice as she came back stage. "I thought about it and yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Fuck, she had bad timing. I immediately said something to Ally so she would know the situation and then she made and awkward attempt of an excuse to leave. Trish and Dez and I exhanged a few words after Kira left but to be honest I have no idea what was said. My mind was on finding Ally and the boner in my pants. I didn't know which one to deal with first. So, I just started walking. I ended up at Ally's house. Lester and Penny were not home yet, they were still signing books and hosting the adult only party. Ally was there, I know she is. I can feel her presence. I walked around to the back of the house and climbed up the tree outside Ally's window. Sure enough her light was on and I could see her curled up in a ball on her bed. She wasn't sleeping, she was crying. I had caused my angel to cry. I knocked on the window and I clearly startled her. She jumped and looked at me. She rolled off the bed and wiped her eyes and opened the window for me.

"What are you doing here Austin?" She asked with a small smile. "You should be out with Kira, she's your girlfriend and she's so wonderful." Ally is being so amazing about this. Even though she has it all wrong.

"See, that's what I need to explain." I climbed through her window. "I only asked Kira to be my girlfriend because I didn't know how you felt for sure and I didn't want to ruin our friendship or our partnership... but after tonight, I can't be with her. I need to be with you. Your the one who keeps giving me boners and wet dreams. You are the one my heart craves. I am just an idiot." I meant every word of that, it may not have been the most poetic but I was communicating real feelings. That is something i have a hard time with.

"So, you are going to break up with Kira?" She asked flat out. I cringed. Kira. I don't want to hurt her, she's really nice and cool.

"I will first thing tomorrow. I mean we haven't even really started anything yet so I think she'll understand." I was hopeful. "So, I know this is a bad time to ask, but, would you mind if I kissed you again? I need to feel your lips on me again." I needed to because I needed release, she was still wearing that red shirt and I really wanted to rip it off of her and assault her breasts with my hands and mouth. She was contemplating it, I could tell, however from the way her eyes grew darker when I mentioned the kiss, I knew she'd let me.

"Would this be considered as you cheating?" She asked and I felt all hope fade away.

"No, the relationship hasn't begun because I didn't confirm it." I pleaded with my eyes, the way I get what I want with mom, I figured it would work here. She smiled.

"Yes you can kiss me again." I leaned in and our lips touched for the second time. I felt the same feelings and saw the fire works again. I knew Ally hadn't kissed anyone until tonight but you wouldn't know it from how her lips moved so magically next to mine. Soon I felt my mind going blank and my tongue gently forcing it's way into her delicious mouth. Soon we were leaning back on her bed and her hands were in my hair and it felt so freaking good the way her fingers were massaging my scalp. If I didn't at least unbutton my pants, I was going to be in pain. I'd been aroused for quit some time now. I let may hands leave Ally's sides and I undid the button and zipper, I felt a bit of relief. I went back to running my hands up and down her sides and they found they're way to her chest which was rising so far up to me that it was touching my chest. That sent a new wave through me. She broke the kiss, panting and removed my hands.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." I looked at her eyes, she didn't seem mad. She sat up a little.

"It's okay, it's just so much so fast." She blushed. "I'm not ready for you to touch me like that."

"I understand." I smiled and her eyes clearly said thank you. I sat back and sighed in frustration.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're aroused again." She hid her face behind her hands turning red again.

"I need to take care of it, do you mind?" She shook her head,the color returning more normal.

"It's okay, it's not like I haven't seen you do it before." She said.

"Well, last time you asked a lot of questions and it's cool with me if you want to help me out, it's absolutely fine with me." I winked. I was dying to have her hands wrap around my dick. She looked at me shocked for a second.

"I've never done it before, I don't know if I would be good at it." She answered. "Hey, you are girl and it's the first time I'd let anyone else touch me like that so I have nothing to compare it too." I caught her eyes with mine again and my heart skipped a beat. "I'm sure whatever you do, will feel good." She was thinking again.

"You'll stop me if something is wrong right? She asked. I nodded. Then she nodded. I pulled down my pant and underwear and she took a deep breath and I held my mine, waiting in anticipation for the first moment when she...

"AAAAHHHHHH." I moaned as her hand wrapped around me lightly. I don't think this was going to take long. She gave a little squeeze and I bucked my hips up. Fuck. I laid back and let my head tilt back. She slowing rubbed down to my balls and back up the to the tip experimentally and it was perfect another sound escaped from me. She started to move the rhythm she had played on the drums just a couple of nights ago. Steady and mid-tempo. She put the slightest bit of pressure and I bucked my hips again. "Ally, damn, feels so fucking good." I breathed out. She went just a little faster and my mind went blank. How the hell was she so good at this? I felt my end nearing and i warned Ally. She kept rubbing and she had begun to rub circles around and in the slit at the tip and I swear the feeling could send a guy straight to heaven. I felt the warm stream of cum dripping down. Ally let it hit her hand and she milked me for all I was worth. She held up her hand with the white seed all over her hand.

"Not as sticky as I imagined, at least not when it's still warm? I be it's more sticky after a few minutes." I nodded. "I wonder." She grinned wickedly at me. Then licked her fingers... What the hell, was she trying to kill me. I dream about her giving me a blow job and swallowing practically every night. "Not as salty as I've I heard, not that it tasted good, but it's not bad." She observed. She tossed me the tissue box and I cleaned up a bit before we both headed to the bathroom to wash up. When were done I adjusted my clothing and we heard her parents come home. I panicked and climbed out the window. I leaned in and she kissed my good-night. I fully understood the term "Drunk in Love" now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Austin and Ally, these one-shots are simply for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.**

_**A/N I love all of you for having as a dirty mind as I do. I want to give each of you a great big hug. This one is from Partners and Parachutes in Season 2.**_

Her eyes were shining and she looked so happy. They way she was looking at me mirrored my emotions toward her. I let the last note out of my mouth and the last sting on the guitar to vibrate.

"Austin I..." I cut her off. I didn't want her to ruin the moment with a conversation. She is always telling me to express my feelings and I discovered I am better at actions then words. I put my finger to those soft lips that are so delicious that I want to taste them everyday for the rest of my life.

"Shh, just come here." She obeyed and we hugged. The hug was tight and comfortable and her ever so sweet scent, that I still can't place, tickled my nose. Maybe its just Ally's scent and it's not a perfume at all. Either way, it makes me feel drunk, drunk on love. With her body pressed up against mine in that oh so wonderful way and her eyes, how they had been looking at me, was making me aroused, quickly. Damn it, in public again.

"I'm Freaking." Was all I heard from Meghan. Where the hell had she come from. I didn't even know she came back here to the store. She snapped our picture and squealed with delight. She ran out and a few people congratulated Ally on her overcoming her stage-fright and congratulated us on being a couple. Apparently there had been a pool going on as to when we would start dating. Ally and I were still hugged and I felt her press her stomach into my lower region. She knew I was hard already, and now she was torturing me. I let out a moan and she giggled.

"I like that sound." She whispered. Shit, she really is trying to kill me. Purring in my ear like that. Then she kissed me and ran her fingers through my hair. HOT DAMN! I bit her lip asking for entrance with my tongue. She allowed me and our tongues began to dance with each other. She is such a natural kisser and fucking good one too. I felt her lean into my erection again. I let out another low moan casing a vibration through both our bodies.

"Could you two get a room?" Trish said as she shoved us a little to get our attention. We fell apart and began blushing as we realized our friends and her parents were still there watching us.

"Austin, dude, could you be anymore turned on?" Dez chuckled as he noticed the extreme bulge in my pants. I reached out and punched his arm as my face turned even more red. I knew it was obvious but he didn't have to point it out.

"Ow." Dez winced and grabbed his arm where my fist had made contact but he smiled. Only a best friend could get away with smiling like that after humiliating someone.

"Honey, we'll leave you and your friends to clean up." Penny said as she began to pull Lester out of the store.

"But, Austin is... and Ally..." Lester began to protest as he looked at us worried. I think he was afraid we were going to have sex. Not yet. I wouldn't mind her giving me a hand job again though. To be honest I want more, but it's Ally and I care about her so much that I wouldn't ask her to give me a blow job yet.

"Just come on Lester." Penny pulled him harder, he reluctantly followed when Trish assured him she would be there to be our chaperon. Then she waved goodbye and left after Ally's parents were gone. Dez stayed and helped us clean up, even though I had willed my erection mostly away, I was still feeling a bit horny. When we were done. Dez left and Ally and I went upstairs. She pushed me back onto the couch and kissed me deep. OH MY FUCK... Ally was being the dominate one... it's amazing. Her tongue was the one asking for admittance first this time and i granted it immediately. My erection had already returned when Ally began to run her hands up the bottom of my shirt, she was tracing my abs with a light finger touch and pulled her closer by grabbing her ass and pulling her close. Our kiss deepened again and she ground her self into my lap. I let out another noise I'm not exactly proud of. My hands moved up to her waist and up to her chest. She let my hands rest there and then she moaned when I gave them a squeeze. I felt like I was floating on clouds. This was the first time I felt a girls boobs.

"Dress..." I breathed as our kiss broke apart so we could speak. She nodded.

"Shrt" She instructed. I nodded. We didn't need many words to communicate. We removed our shirts at the same time and my breath caught when I saw her in just her bra and underwear. she's perfect. They were lacy and red and my jeans were so uncomfortable. Her eyes scanned me over and she licked her lips. My hands went to her chest again and I began to rub her nipples through the bra. She let out a very animalistic growl. She place a kiss on my neck, a long succulent kiss. Then she moved down to my chest, she then licked a trail with her tongue around each of my ab muscles. My pleasure could probably be heard a mile away, but I fucking don't care. She moved to low for me to reach her glorious breasts so I just let her do whatever she wanted because it felt so damn good. Her hands worked my jeans undone and she pulled them and my boxers down and grabbed my dick. I bit my lip and growled myself. She smiled up and me as she started that brilliant rhythm of hers with her delicate hands. I leaned back and let her have at me. It's like magic. Suddenly I felt a warm wetness on my fully erected member. I looked down and her lips were around my dick. I almost came right then but I forced it back because I wanted to know where this was going. I put my hand in her hair and gently rubbed her scalp, this caused her to moan sending vibrations into my dick. I controlled myself not to buck up into her mouth. I am too well endowed for that, I'd choke her for sure. She let her tongue dance around the tip. She then began to bob her head up and down taking as much of me in as she could, she used her hands to fondle my balls and that brought me to the edge. She sucked the air out of her cheeks and pulled up, that made a suction around my penis and I almost died. She did it again and I felt myself about to release.

"Ally..." I breathed. "I'm going to cu..." I began but she sucked harder and if felt like she was trying to milk me with her mouth and I'm not complaining. I release into her mouth and she fucking swallowed. She looked sexy with a little white fluid in the corners of her red mouth. Her eyes were bright and shining. She looked very pleased and satisfied with herself. "That was the best thing I've ever felt in my life." I breathed as I kissed her neck. I sucked on the sweet spot near her collar bone. "Thank you." I moved lower to kiss between her breasts, just above where her bra was. She groaned but pushed me away.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure really." I looked at her eyes, she was sincere. "I'm not ready for you to touch me any further." She blushed and I respectfully pulled away.

"For you, I will wait forever." I said as I kissed her again on the lips and pulled up my boxers and jeans. She smiled.

"Thanks." she simply said as she pulled her dress back on and I pulled my shirt back on. We both fixed our hair and grabbed hands. She locked up the practice room and then we closed up shop downstairs and headed home. This was a night I would never forget and I can guarantee it will cause me to have wet dreams for the next year.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

_**A/N This chapter is not going to be as dirty as the last few. This is the hug in Couples and Careers after they "break up." It's not as long either but it's an important moment.**_

I didn't want to break up, or not be together, whatever we were calling this. I was willing to lose my career for this girl and she wouldn't let me. I knew she was right and I agreed with her, in my head. My heart was saying something completely different.

"And Partners, Always." I looked at her she's still the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, even when she is covered in all that goo. We wrapped our arms around each other tightly. I still marveled at how I can almost wrap mine twice around her slim waist. I felt her arms holding onto me with a lot of strength for such a small girl. Somehow she still manged to smell good through everything and that feeling I get whenever she touches me has not gone away, it wouldn't with words, it would be there till the feelings I have are gone and I don't think that's ever going to happen. Her chest is pushed up against me again and it's driving me crazy. I have touched those global endowments before I, damn it, I want to again.

"This is just as friends right?" I heard her ask. Could she feel my heart beating out of control?

"Yeah, just as friends." I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see me. It was my pathetic way of trying to be okay with this. I squeezed her a little tighter. I never wanted her out of my arms. I love the feel of her body against mine and I knew this might be the last time it would happen at least for awhile, I planned on being with her forever one day.

"Okay but don't let go just yet." I heard the smile in her voice as her breath tickled my shoulder.

"I wasn't going too." I answered honestly with my whole heart. I began to sway us back and forth like we were dancing, I had our song playing in my head and I knew Ally did to when a beautiful soft hum came from her. We continued to sway and I continued to smell her enchanted scent and feel her gorgeous body against mine. Suddenly all the images of her doing things for me came to my mind and I could feel my lower body getting warm and aroused. Fuck, I can't get this way with her anymore, she's not my girlfriend anymore. Hell, we'd barely dated a week. But I have never felt this way about a girl before, I love her. Why does she have to be so sexy. Ally shifted her wait as we swayed and she caressed my dick with her hips. Shit, she knows I'm turned on... AGAIN. I'm such a mess.

"I thought this was just as friends?" She pulled away and looked down at the bulge in my pants. "That can't happen between us anymore."

"I can't promise anything because I still have very strong feelings for you." I looked her right in the eye. "I will try to control myself but it's going to be the hardest thing I'll ever do because you are one sexy woman." I cut myself off because I almost said I love you and that would have made everything more complicated. She was blushing. She's so cute.

"Well, I'm not helping you out in that department anymore." She was stern but she teased me by swaying her hips against me again. I let out a groan. She laughed. "Sorry." She started pushing me toward the door. I guess it was back to masturbating and wet dreams for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally... these one-shot chapters are simply for pure entertainment.**

**This is from Solo's and Stray Kitties... I know they didn't really touch in this scene but with how Ally looked dressed as a Kitty, I'm sure Austin was having highly inappropriate thoughts. Now remember, they aren't dating anymore so this won't be as dirty as a few of the other chapters.**

We walked in at the end of the stray kitties rehearsal and the song was awful, it hurt my ears. Except Ally's voice, that was beautiful as usual. I started paying attention to what she was wearing. the other kitties were dressed uniquely but Ally's was like if she was punk... and it was amazing. How fucking short or those shorts, yeah, she had ripped tights under them but the shorts barely covered her ass. Her hot, tight ass was on display for everyone to see. I would kill any guy who looked at it, at her. Damnit. I was feeling a twitch in my pants... I'm telling you I had no desire to break up with her... it was her idea... I just agreed because I'm a sucker. My feelings for her have not changed or gone away at all. Ally was talking to us but I had no idea what she said. My breathing is heavy and my jeans are getting tighter. "Your lips are all... dark." I couldn't help but stare at them,they were black, along with her nails. The tail attached at her back was driving me crazy. I know I wasn't being very helpful at the moment... I could tell Ally was talking about not wanting to be in the group anymore. "You can't go on stage in front of those executives like that." I looked her up and down again. The creepy older guys would look at her in much different way then they should. They would try to make her one of those girls who only becomes famous because of how freakin' sexy she is. No one else but me was suppose to see her like that.

The conversation was continuing but I was still having trouble concentrating. The studs on her clothes, her hair, everything was driving me absolutely crazy. Pretty soon the arousal in my pants wouldn't be able to be hidden but I don't give a shit. I want her to know that she can still do this to me... I want the whole damn world to know. This whole get up was putting that dominatrix Ally fantasy back in my head. "What contract?" I said and ripped up the papers, I needed some kind of release. The aggression I put into that action helped my over excitement a little. "We're not picking up that mess." I'm such a hormonal idiot. I looked down at Ally and with that outfit and down on her knees, all I could think about was pulling down my pants and forcing that little wicked kitty to suck my dick, like she did before. "Ally." My voice was panicked but everyone seemed to just take as me scolding her for picking up the papers.

"Sorry, Habit." Ally stood quickly dropping the paper, did she do that in slow motion or was that just me? Val threw some feathers in the air and stormed out with an evil laugh, one landed in Ally's hair. An excuse to touch her, at least her hair anyway. I pulled the feather out and watched it fall to the floor and checked out her ass again as we left to come up with a plan.

"You know I'm not helping you with that, right?" Ally asked and pointed to the bulge in my jeans. I walked up and leaned against her and stared in her eyes. I wanted her know I still had feelings for her. She backed away and headed outside.

"Yeah, Austin we can all see how much you like Ally." Dez said as he patted me on the back.

"Wait... Ally you helped Austin with that massive member in his pants." Trish questioned. "Nice Austin, glad someone could her to do something fun." She winked. Oh fuck... this talk wasn't helping. We arrived back at Sonic Boom and I was still aroused, but what the hell could I do about it right now? Ally began to pace and I was watching her my breathing hard and my heart was beating incredibly fast.

"You can't give up this opportunity" I said to Ally.

"You think I should perform with the Stray Kitties?"

"No, We are going to get you out of this contract, we just need to find a way to distract the other kitties." I said, at least my head was clearing up. Dez started swinging this cat toy around and it was pretty interesting. I batted it and Trish pulled it away and then my thoughts went back to Ally and I remembered my uncomfortable state. "Look, I have to go, but I'll text you a plan later. Trish, Ally you keep thinking, too." I knew I couldn't make it home without being in terrible pain so I went to the bathroom downstairs. I locked the door and pulled down my pants and grabbed myself. I thought of Ally in that cat outfit and her lips around me. I pumped faster and harder then usual to cum faster and I tried to keep my moans as quiet as possible. I felt myself nearing the end so I aimed into the toilet and let myself release. I took a few minutes to myself and walked out to the three of them clapping for me. My face turned red and Dez playfully slapped my butt.

"Good job Buddy, you sound like you give a pretty good hand job." He laughed I headed out the main doors and I swear Ally was staring at my ass.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, I wish I did or at least was a writer on the show... seriously... anyone got any connections to Disney?**

_**This chapter is from the the Bear Hug scene in Boy Songs and Badges...**_

"Bear Hug?" Ally said with a little bit of a laugh. I rolled my eyes, she's so dorky, but in the most adorable way. Her jokes are so incredibly corny. I leaned in and wrapped my arms all the way around her. I nuzzled my nose into her hair and let the smell of it fill my entire body as we swayed. She smells so wonderful. I loved how long her hair was getting. I wanted to run my fingers through it. Her body so close to mine always felt so right and perfect. I wanted to have her like this naked with our flesh touching as I slowly pumped myself in and out of her making sweet love till the early morning hours so we could watch the sunrise and make pancakes.

I have to stop doing this... get these visions and dreams about her, we are not a couple anymore. What the hell is wrong with me? I must have some sort of hormonal imbalance.

"It would be unbearable." Ally laughed and I pulled back a little. Dumb idea, now our lower halves were forced to be flush together. I was getting aroused and I kind of hoped she would notice. I told you, I only went along with breaking up because Ally is so reasonable and it seemed she had made up her mind.

"How many more of those do you have?" I asked referring to her jokes.

"Six or seven." She smiled and I rolled my eyes again and we resumed our huge. I made sure to press my entire body against her. I even ground myself into her a little.

"Austin..." She sounded surprised and a bit excited. "You can't do that..." her voice trailed off but she gripped me tighter.

"A little dry humping never hurt anyone." I whispered in her ear. She sighed as I did it again. I lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around my waist and she let me grind into her. I moved us so we were on the chair and I could get a better angle. This wasn't what I wanted or needed but it would have to do. What I needed and wanted was her hands or mouth to be on my dick working their fucking magic. Shit, forget that I wanted to fuck her until neither of us could move. These thoughts brought me close so I stopped and excused myself for the bathroom. Seriously, How did she and I always end up alone together in the practice room? It must be fate.

**It's short, I know, I'm sorry. This one just didn't seem to require a long build up. I hope I wasn't the only one who saw their lower halves touching when they kind of pulled out of the hug. It was only for a second but they were touching. Wonder how Ross felt about that after they filmed it...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**This one shot is from a couple of scenes from Tracks and Troubles (Season 2), Yoga and closeness.**_

I was surprised Jimmy had even signed Kira to his label he was so hardheaded when it came to the talent he choose and knowing Jimmy he was terrified that Kira would get a lot of hate from the press and public because she was signed by her father. The truth is Kira is extremely talented and hopefully people can see past the fact that she is Jimmy's daughter. Kira has become a good friend and we have fun when we see each other and it's cool how she isn't upset or angry about our brief romance... I think Jimmy is a little pissed off at me about it, which is weird...

I was trying to focus on getting Kira to sing, but I was having trouble and the pose I was in was a bit painful... my focus was on Ally. She had to look cute in her yoga outfit, those damn tight pants...her ass, I kind of want to bite it. Is that bad? her hair was pulled back from her face so I could see her eyes, those mesmerizing eyes and her lips, those delicious lips that I long to kiss everyday. Ally's long gorgeous hair fell along her back, and I love the curve of her body that starts at her rib cage and goes in to her waist and back out again at her hips. Who knew Ally was that flexible? her leg was extended up like Kira's, not quite as high but still... damn. I suddenly got images of Ally naked, with her legs spread that wide, waiting for me to drill into her... oh fuck... I can feel an excitement stirring in my shorts. This is not a good time for that. We are going to be in trouble if Jimmy finds out we recorded over Kira's track... Kira's cool and a friend, why didn't we just tell her what happened, she would have come and re-recorded right away... at least I think she would. my erection had been halted with my thoughts of Kira... it hadn't gone away but it wasn't too large yet so it would go unnoticed for now. We got the recording and we rushed back to the studio.

Could anything else go wrong, Dez is an idiot, he recorded over it again and I didn't even know that was possible in the first place with all the digital stuff these days. Oh crap... Jimmy. He really thinks we did this on purpose. Oh fuck, I feel a tingle on my arm. Ally is touching me, not much and not on purpose but our skin is touching. I can smell her, even sweaty she smells good. My eyes travel over her body in that yoga outfit and I feel my erection grow a little more. This is not good. The timing for this is so wrong. What did Jimmy just say... I was dropped. I replied but I have no idea what I said. We turned to leave and I made sure Jimmy didn't see my lower half. When we got to the car. Trish turned to me...

"Austin, how the hell do you manage to get a boner in such a serious situation?" She smirked.

"Dude, again?" Dez chimed in. "You have the strongest dick of anybody I know, you get boners more then anyone and you can fucking hold them forever."

"That just means he's god at sex." Trish replied. I felt my face turn red, Ally's did too. "Do you need to take care of that before we go?"

"Um... no." I answered even though I probably should, but where was I supposed to that, this was a pretty public place. Ally smiled over at me and I felt her hand on my leg. She was just trying to get my attention because there was a hot air balloon off to our left as Dez started driving. I smiled and nodded. I gently pushed her hand off of me. She looked puzzled. "I can't have your hand there unless you are going to help me out with this." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes got wide and I smiled. 'It's all your fault anyway for being so damn hot and wearing tight clothes." She crossed her arms only pushing her boobs together and making me moan in pleasure.

"Austin, Dez and Trish are in the car..." She began, blushing again.

"So what, they are our best friends, I don't give a rat's ass if they see anything or hear anything." I leaned my face closer to hers... I want to fucking kiss her so bad. "Come on Ally Cat , you helped me out the other day by letting me dry hump you." I pleaded. She smiled a little and looked up at me.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Whatever the fuck you are willing to do." I answered excited. She glanced at our friends in the front seat, they were in a heated argument, they probably wouldn't even notice.

"Pull down your shorts." She whisper demanded, and it was the sexiest thing. I obeyed and let my cock out to breath. "You are one horny boy." She commented. She reached over and began to stroke me and leaned my head back in pleasure. It still baffled me that her tiny hands could do such wonderful things. I kept my moaning to a minimum and used Trish and Dez's arguing to imagine Ally and I having a fight and then having passionate make up sex. I looked down at her face she was concentrated and her moments were perfect. I felt myself getting close when Ally put her mouth over me and begin to suck. I released into her mouth and she swallowed. She leaned up and wiped her mouth. "So we didn't make a mess in the car." She winked. I pulled my shorts up just in time to get out at my house. Trish and Dez were still arguing and Ally rolled her eyes as she waved goodbye through the window as I approached my door I was waving back, grinning like an idiot. I knew we weren't over and I was determined to let her know I felt like we could last a lifetime.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, wish I did, but sadly I don't. **

**This is from Tunes and Trials, I know they didn't touch but they shared a very special moment in front of a lot of people and they had this look that was exchanged between them.**

**To the Guest who asked: ** _Ally isn't getting anything here. Austin's had at least one blow job, kinda two after that chapter. And a few hand jobs but Ally's had nothing. I know this is Austin's Dirty Mind we're reading about, but maybe express more about how he'd love to touch her? Make her feel good? And like in Tunes and Trials have him do something with her, you know, cause there are a lot of admitted feelings and stuff. But please?_** You should have just been a little more patient because this chapter will deal with this very situation, I was building up to it... Ally will be getting some soon don't worry. We might see her point of view again soon. ;)**

_**Austin's**_**POV:**

I was finally able to write the lyrics to a song by myself without any help from Ally and I have to admit I did a really fucking good job but now they wanted me to prove that I wrote it because Val is a bitch. I don't want to admit it's about Ally because well, that's to damn real and we have this fucked up situation anyway and I don't want to make it worse. I mean she gets me off and we aren't a couple, we work together and we are friends. How the hell did we end up in this situation?

"Austin wrote the song about Ally!" Trish pointed over at Ally and I felt my stomach drop, I knew Trish had her suspicions but she was right, I hadn't looked at Ally at all during the song, I couldn't. Ally was approaching the bench, damn, she's so beautiful. I looked at her she had this look of love in her eyes and I knew mine reflected hers.

"Austin, is true? You wrote it about me?" She asked with a slight smile on her face, like she already knew.

"Yeah, it's true." I admitted. "I should have told you earlier but I couldn't. You told me to write about someone I care about and that's you." I could lost in those eyes of hers, did I just hear the court room awh at us. Oh shit, public, I am admitting feeling in public... I've never been good at expressing my feelings... except maybe when it comes to Ally.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" She asked with hopeful eyes and i could still see the love there. I was suddenly very nervous.

"No. Yes. I don't know." I began. I am such an idiot. "All I know is I love being friends with you and I don't want to ruin that. That's why I couldn't tell you."

"I get it. I'm glad we're still friends and I kind of hoped it was about me." She smiled and I wanted to fall at her feet and do anything she asked. I was too involved with looking at Ally that I didn't notice anything the judge and Val were talking about until the end and I realized we had won. The judge liked the song so much he wanted us to have a dance party. We danced for awhile and to show what a nice guy I am I even forgave Val... maybe I'm too nice. I kept looking at Ally, her pink shirt and tight floral skirt. She's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Even though she's not a very good dancer I love the way her hips move. A simple sway, she has it when she walks too. We were walking home from the court house, it wasn't too far from our neighborhood. Dez had driven he had some family thing to get too and Trish is Trish and she caught a ride with Dez. I put my arm over Ally's shoulder as we walked and that fire began to rise. Shit the way I feel when we touch is powerful. I don't know why I did that. I know what happens every time we are close. At that moment I didn't care about the fact that we weren't a couple, I couldn't take it anymore, my heart was racing and I knew she still had feelings for me the way she looked at me at the court room told me so. I pulled her close and I kissed her. I kissed her with every emotion I had for her. I felt the electricity, the spark and the fireworks. Her lips and mouth taste so wonderful. Our lips know how to dance with each other and just as we were losing air, rain drops began to fall on us and we pulled apart.

"Austin, that... we... we aren't... Wow." She looked up at me still holding on to me tightly. I smiled and I kissed her again, she let me use my tongue this time. Her hair was getting soaked as the rain poured down even more. I felt my own hair sticking to my forehead. Her shirt was clinging to her body wet. I nearly lost a load right there out on the street. She pulled away and took a deep breath. I leaned my forehead against hers and took a shaking breath.

"I want to make you happy. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." I breathed the words out into her ear. She looked up at me with sweet innocent eyes.

"What do you mean?" Her voice horse from the kisses.

"I want to make you feel good, like you do for me, when I'm in this situation." I looked down toward the bulge in my pants and she followed my gaze, her eyes got dark and she looked hungry.

"I'd be happy to help you out." She began.

"No, I want to help you out." I looked her right in the eyes and pulled her close again and kissed the tip of her nose as I gently slid my hand over her breasts. Her breath got shaky and I felt her weight shift. Had I just made Ally weak in the knees... I fucking hope so. This was turning me on even more. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her house, it was only a block away. I knew Lester was at Sonic Boom, he was working the store since Ally had taken the day off to be at court with us. We approached the door and she unlocked it from my arms. I carried her through the door and kicked the door closed. I put her down and leaned her back against the door and kissed her again. I heard her use one hand to lock the door again. Our tongues were dancing again and it is like this magic spell that has put us into a dream. Except its better, it's real. Her fingers wound themselves in my hair and she was gently rubbing my scalp and it felt like heaven. I slowly ran my hands up and down her sides and gently grazed her nipples that were peaked under the wet clothing.

"My room..." Ally breathed out heavily and I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, causing that skirt to bet pushed up to her waist. I held her up by her ass, and my hands were cupping bare cheeks because Ally was wearing a thong... something I had no idea she even owned. Her barely covered center rubbed against my arousal and we both let out a moan. I threw her onto her bed and smiled. I was going to make her feel so good... not that I have any idea what I'm doing... this would be a first for me but you can bet your ass that I was going to try as hard as I could.

_**Ally's**_**POV**

This has to be a dream. That's the only time I feel like this... this... oh my... I'm horny. My mind is almost completely blank. Austin, one my best friends, my song writing partner my somewhat ex-boyfriend, the most gorgeous person to ever walk the face the earth, the sweetest guy ever is in my room again, and this time I demanded it. What is going on with me? My heart is racing and my loins are aching.

"Take off the wet clothes." Austin demanded in a gentle way. He pulled of his red jacket and threw it aside. I couldn't help but watch him remove the white t-shirt. It was soaked enough to be see through to his beautifully sculpted upper half but he pulled it off slowly and I knew he knew I was eyeing him up. He threw the T-shirt behind him and he began to remove his shoes, socks and jeans. He was standing above me in his boxers sporting an erection looking so sexy that my loins began to burn. I craved the taste of his penis in my mouth. He leaned over me and I felt him rub against me as he slowly lifted my shirt up. I sat up and he pulled the soaked material over my head and I pulled my arms out. He threw it off to the left. He then pulled the skirt down over my legs but he took his time letting his fingertips brush against my legs. This was driving me nuts... Is this how he felt with a hard on? It's frustrating and wonderful at the same time. "Better?" He asked in a low husky voice. I nodded and he began to kiss my neck slowly and deeply. I let out a moan. His hands were on my bra covered breasts, gently massaging.

"You can take it off." I said, my voice sounded so different even to me. It was dripping with lust. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"As you wish." He replied. He unhooked my bra and slid it off my shoulders. This was the first time I was completely topless for him. He looked me up and down and his breath hitched for a second. "You're perfect." I blushed. He leaned in and continued to kiss my neck and feel my breast. His hands were gentle on me, it felt like I was floating above and watching. I put my hands on his back and let my fingers trace the muscles. I slowly moved them down to his butt and he stopped me. "No, Ally this time it's all about you, you getting to feel good, you being happy. All I want is you to be happy." He is the sweetest guy ever. His mouth moved lower and he took my right breast into his mouth and I let out a very animalistic sound. In turn he moaned and sent a vibration through my body. Oh my! He then did the same thing to my left. I couldn't believe I was letting this happen. We aren't dating... we aren't not dating either. We are in this weird spot... we are more then friends, more then friends with benefits too. His hands moved lower to my hips and he pulled my underwear down and slid them down my legs. His eyes took me in from my toes all the way up to my eyes. His eyes, puppy dog eyes, deep brown and sweet. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was kneeling between my legs and I looked him up and down again. He's the perfect one. He leaned down and kissed my lips again and just as the kiss was getting good I felt his touch at my center. I sat up shocked at the sensation. "Did I do something wrong? We can stop." Austin breathed. I shook my head no and kissed him. I couldn't say anything, not a word. He gently leaned me back as we continued to kiss and this time when he touched me I just moaned into his mouth. "Ally don't do that or I'm going to burst." He laughed. "Let me love you right." He breathed. He loves me. I couldn't be happier. His fingers gently rubbed against my sensitive folds. I can't even come up with any words for how good that feels. I leaned back and let him do whatever he wanted. He rubbed in circles and squirmed in pleasure. He then used both his hands and I felt him rubbing near my entrance so I spread my legs farther apart. His still damp hair was a mess but a hot mess. He is so sexy. His bulging arm muscles, his incredible abs, I want to like ice cream off of...

"Shit..." I cursed. I never do that but he had pushed one finger into me and I didn't have any other words. He smirked and winked. He did it again and bucked my hips up and made another animal sound.

"Did you just purr, Ally Cat?" He teased as he sunk in a second finger, he pumped in faster and harder and I felt like I was about to explode. There was a growing knot in my stomach that burned. A third finger. What is happening. He pulled his fingers out and stopped and I sighed in frustrations. I wiggled around to try and show him I needed more.. he started this and he needed to finish it. He bent his head down and he kissed my already sensitive folds. It felt like nothing else. I purred again. I felt him smile to himself. He then sucked on me and I bucked my hips again. He held me down as he used his tongue to go inside me. That was it... I felt this wonderful release and Austin was licking me clean. I was panting. "Thank you for letting me please you this time." I leaned up and kissed his mouth, he tasted like me but I didn't care. I needed to thank him. I moved my hands from his shoulders down to his abs and lower. He pushed my hands away again. "No, I told you this was all about you. I'll take care of it." He started to get up but I grabbed him through his boxers and he hissed.

"If you want to continue to let me be happy, let me take care of you. I need to touch your massive manhood." I smiled and winked at him. He fell back onto the bed and didn't argue any further. He shimmed out of his boxers and I began to rub him at the pressure and tempo I knew he loved. His eyes closed and he was humming. I liked the feel of his penis, the soft velvety skin over a hot metal rod is the only way I could describe it. I put him in my mouth and began to lick and suck. Would you think I'm crazy if I said he tastes really good.

**_Austin's POV_**I would be an idiot to not let her do this to me. She's so fucking good at it. I felt a little guilty because going into this today I had just wanted to please her.

"Fuck." I breathed as her mouth suctioned around me. I was getting close and I watched her naked body, that perfect body that would have me in wet dreams day and night for the rest of my life. Her boobs were bouncing gently as she bobbed her head. Shit... all I want is for her to be on top of my dick riding me so I could watch her bounce harder. Damn it, Austin, her this is supposed to be about her. I reached out and massaged her boobs as she brought me close. I could feel it coming. I bucked up and I heard her choke a little but she successfully deep throated me. Shit, she just got even sexier. I felt myself release into her mouth, she cleaned me up like she did last time. I felt tired. She crawled up next to me and I laid down. I wrapped my arm her and she snuggled close. The rain hitting the windows was so relaxing it wasn't long before we were both asleep.

I woke up an hour later and looked down and saw Ally's naked body next to me and I felt myself immediately get hard again. This was not the time. I had to get out of here before Lester got home. He likes me, I didn't want that to change. I kissed Ally awake and she smiled.

"This is nice." she sighed happily. "I like waking up like that." I smiled too.

"Yeah, it's prefect." I got lost in her eyes again.

"Ally. Honey, I'm home." Lester called from the front door. We both looked at each other panicked. I jumped up and grabbed my jeans and pulled them on, I went to her window and climbed out like I had the last time we fooled around here. She tossed down my shoes, shirt and jacket when I was on the ground. I knew she was pulling clothes on too. I pulled my shirt on and it was just getting we again in the rain but I didn't give a crap. I pulled on my sneakers and began to run home.

_**OOOPs that went farther then I originally planned... I meant for them to have a conversation about him pleasing her and her not being ready yet... I guess as a teacher a snow day is like magic too. You all get more then what you signed up for. Yup snow day already, usually the first one isn't till December but it's only November 18th. Two feet of snow and it's still coming down.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

_**This one shot moment comes from Beach Bums and Bling, Season 2. Austin carrying Ally. This one will not be as dirty. Another quick update because we have another snow day... there is about six feet of snow out there, my poor dog is scared to go outside to pee... he fell in and sunk and he was like swimming in the snow... I had to pull him out. It was sad, but hilarious. Now I let him go in the shower stall so it's easy to clean. He's such a good dog but terrified. He's curled up next to me and keeping me warm. **_

After the beautiful intimate time we spent at Ally's house she made it clear we weren't doing that again. She said the same thing right after we "Broke Up." She hasn't let me touch her much at all since. She pulls away when I put a hand on her shoulder. She does let me hug her though, which is weird. I think she's confused. She knows how I fee about her, she feels the same way but her rational thinking brain tells her we can't be together because we work together, this in her mind means no physical relationship. I love her and respect her so I will go along with it. I think she is afraid to have a physical relationship when we already tried an emotional and official relationship, I think it's less pressure but I also know that I want everything with her. I am so frustrated but our friendship is still in great shape and I am thankful for that.

Ally was trying to walk in the shoes I gave her. They are just supposed to be for decoration but Ally was determined to wear them. They are made of crystal and are about five inches in height. They slid off her feet if she picked them up to walk, so she was shuffling across the floor. If she didn't hurry we would miss Trish's grand opening.

"Ally, this is ridiculous, come on." I begged.

"I'm coming." She glared.

"You could take off the damn shoes." I rolled my eyes.

"But they're so pretty." She smiled down at them. I was glad she liked them but I was started to get annoyed. I grabbed her and picked her up and held her in my arms, she yelled a little but I walked faster. She stopped. I made it seem like work to carry her even though she's a total feather weight. I also got to have my arms around her back and legs. I kind of liked this. Her scent was gently tickling my nose and her hands around my neck holding tight was making that feeling that she gives me shoot through my whole body. We arrived and I put her down, reluctantly on my part and Trish began her speech and then closed up. I was confused. I talked to her about it and she seemed to blow me off a little but her reasons made sense to me. Dez showed up late and he was being Dez. The whole time I couldn't take my eyes off Ally, that stripped shirt that was see through to the tank top underneath, those tight jeans. I took a deep breath. I can't go there anymore. I have been really good at keeping my cool around her but today for some reason I was about to loose the battle against my body.

"I need to get back to work." Ally grinned at me. "Austin?" She asked. I rolled my eyes playfully at her and turned around so she could jump on my back. I felt her put her hands on my shoulders, I bent down a little more and she jumped, I caught her legs, each by the upper thigh. This is nice.

"We really need to take those shoes back." I teased, I hope she knew I was teasing. I can tell you I didn't mind this one bit. Ally's legs are wrapped around me, now if only we were naked and she was on the front, not the back... I shook my head. Keep it cool. I felt her lean into me a bit when I turned, her boobs grazed the back of my neck. Damn it. I felt that in my pants. Shit.

"Awwhh, that's sad." Ally said, I noticed a guy playing guitar for money.

"What is that sad, he's playing guitar at the beach. Seems pretty happy to me." I said trying to forget the way she makes me feel and the images going through my mind of another way I wanted to carry her.

"No I was talking about the old lady who just stole money from the case." Ally pointed toward the old lady who had a bill stuck to the bottom of her cane. "We should go after her." Her weight shifted and I felt her center connect with my back. Fuck, this is not good.

"I can't chase her with you on my back, you cold take off those shoes." I teased again. She held on tighter. I could imagine her nails digging into my skin during an intense fucking session and not caring one bit if she left marks.

"EEEHHH, she probably needs the money." She said and I let her down onto the ground. I hope no one was noticing that I was... um... excited.

"I'm going to give that poor guy some cash, he's really good." I pulled out of money from my back pocket and went over and dropped it in.

"Thanks man. Rock-n-roll" I froze I knew that voice... and because it excited me in a completely different way my body reacted even more... someone was going to notice my boner soon. This fucking sucks... I'm in public and the girl who is causing it won't help me out anymore and now in front of one my childhood musical idols... could this get any worse.

"You're Jackson Lowe."

"Last time I checked." He replied.

"You were my favorite rock star when I was little."

"Thanks kid, keep it down, I'm trying to..."

"Hey Ally is Jackson Lowe." I began. Ally came over and introduced herself and I was only half paying attention to the conversation we were having. I was staring at her ass again. I can't even keep my hormones in check when I meet my idol. What the fuck is wrong with me? We got some pizza and took it back to Sonic Boom where Trish and Dez were, why I don't know. We introduced them and continued the conversation with Jackson, however I was still hypnotized by Ally so I don't remember all that was said. My boner was still present and to be honest the pressure of my jeans was starting to hurt. After I came up with the idea to help Jackson and he agreed. We all went our separate ways and I headed to find a place where I could take care of my big problem, privately. But I had to walk back through the food court and I got a few strange looks from older ladies... they knew and I think they were impressed but I didn't have time to worry about that. I needed relief.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally in any way shape or form, these are strictly for entertainment purposes only. **

**_This one shot is going to be from Family and Feuds, you know, them under the stairs._**

**_To the guest who asked me if I was from Buffalo (I assume you were asking since the area made national news yet again for having a ton of snow) Yes, sort of, a very small town in the country outside of Buffalo. We are getting buried even more today. Snow Day number three and as a teacher, I'm so bored! I miss my kiddos and I have a feeling we might have another snow day tomorrow. Anyway my boredom is good for you readers, it helps me update faster. =)_**

This whole sneaking around thing trying to fool Dez and Chuck was fun. Ally and I were teamed up to scare the shit out of them by making zombie noises at the practice room door. Her pathetic sounds were so adorable but I was hoping that Dez and Chuck being... well, them, they would believe the odd sounds anyway. From the sound of their panicking they did. I grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her down the stairs. They were talking about fighting off the Zombies. I pulled her under the stairs. Shit she is sexy, those damn jeans fit her ass so nicely. The dim lighting was tinted red and made me think about the red light district in Amsterdam, wondering why the hell Miami doesn't have one and Ally could be the star. Whoa, Hell no, only I should be allowed to see this beautiful goddess like that.

"The Zombies were definitely here." Chuck said from the middle landing on the stairs. "Look at this mess." Ally laughed and covered her mouth with my hand. She couldn't give us away. I felt her soft moist lips on my hand as I pushed her down behind the giant bass. Is it strange I found that to be a total turn on. Her lips, how I wanted them on mine, on my neck, on my dick. Damn it. Here I go all hot and turned on again. I swear this woman is going to be the death of me. I could feel my lower region rising in excitement with all the recent thoughts in my head. This is not the time for this. I could feel Ally still struggling not to laugh. I leaned her back and replaced my hand with my mouth. I moved my lips against hers and she let me and she returned the favor. I licked her lip and she let my tongue enter her sweet cavern. My tongue wrestled with hers and my hands wondered up and down the sides of her body. I pressed my lower self into her so she knew how fucking horny I was. She moaned into my mouth and I grind-ed into her center again. Her fingers on one hand were running through my hair, her nails gently scratching my scalp. The other hand was sliding up my shirt and tracing my ab muscles. I pretty sure Ally like my abs. I smiled into the kiss as my hands landed on her breasts. She kissed me deeper as a thank you. I don't know why the hell she keeps denying us, we have love, passion and chemistry. When we are together, Dez told me you can feel the thickness of our tension. I rotated my hips into her again and she pushed back. At least this was keeping her quiet. The lights flickered on. We stood up fast and walked out into the open. We told Dez and Chuck we set them up and they agreed to be civil. I don't know if they can do that. I know Ally and I both said things during this conversation, hell if I know what. I was too busy feeling turned on. Everyone left leaving Ally and I alone in Sonic Boom again. I was still hard as a rock and I knew she wouldn't help me out anymore... even though we'd just made out.

"Austin, you have a big problem there don't you." Ally looked at my crotch. She already knew that, why the hell was bringing it up. She winked. I swallowed hard. She came close to me and pushed me back against the counter and nudged my legs apart. She leaned up and her whole body was flush to mine. "You know, I'm not helping you with that, it's just too much at the moment." She whispered in my ear then she proceeded to kiss me down the neck and back up to my lips were she freaking took my breath away. Then she started to walk away, with her thighs clenched tight together, she was as horny as me and she was letting herself suffer because she didn't want to mess up our friendship... I knew for sure now she didn't really want to apart either, so we are still stuck in this weird limbo and she keeps crossing this line with me where get all hot and heavy and she stops for a few weeks and then we fall back into it. Fuck that.

"You did this to me." I yelled.

"You don't have to be such a guy." She yelled back.

"You don't have to be such a tease." I snapped. Shit, I hadn't meant that, I was just so frustrated. "You start this and you don't finish it." I pointed to the bulge in my pants.

"We can't." She hissed. She was rocking back and forth to try and relieve some of the ache in her center. I grabbed her and kissed her again, deep with as much passion as I could dig out of my body, which is a lot. She let out a moan, this time not into my mouth but after we let go needing air. I put my forehead to hers.

"Why are you denying us again?" I breathed again.

"It's so complicated." She sighed as my hand rubbed her through her jeans. She bit her lip, and that was sexy as hell. "Stop." She commanded weakly. I obeyed, I respect her. She walked up the stairs to the practice room and I heard the door lock. This left me alone to take care of my erection by myself, again. I through my hands up in frustration and headed toward he bathroom, the place I was becoming to familiar with.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, I wish I did.**

_**This chapter will be two scenes from Real Life and Reel Life (Extended of coarse) I skipped Moon Week and Mentors just because there was so much focus on Lucy, but did you guys see how close Auslly sat on that damn spinning chair. I'm sure Austin's hormones were going crazy but he was on TV so I'm sure he controlled himself better then usual, again that's why I skipped it and for all of you who have been concerned for my safety with all the snow we have gotten. I am perfectly okay and am grateful for your concern but here in the Buffalo area, we are used to snow... lots of snow... just not quite this much in such a short time. **_

I was only slightly pissed off at Ally for her doubts. I was more hurt then anything, but I like arguing with her, it's gets her fire going and I can see it her eyes and it makes them come to life like nothing else. So I wouldn't be lying if I said I may be playing up how mad I am. She, however seemed to be extremely pissed at me about the whole other songwriter thing. I guess she has a point. This was very recent and it was right after we met when she had doubts about me and after thinking about it, I could understand. So anyway I was completely engrossed in the arguing just to see her get angry. The way her eyes looked the way she breathed heavily, it's beautiful and it again gives me fantasies of us have passionate make up sex.

We were sitting in the practice room watching Trish and Dez be a ridiculous version of me and Ally as superheros. I was looking at Ally. She looked cute in the red jacket and flower covered pants. She was sitting in the chair next to me and I was watching her be amused at what Trish and Dez were doing. they were acting very ridiculous. I wanted to reach out and play with her hair, I wanted to pull her close and kiss her lips. I wanted to rip out clothes off and ... shit, why does this always happen. I can smell her too, I think her anger sets off her scent. My jeans were already getting a little tight in the crotch. Ally looked at me and I looked away, I knew she wouldn't approve of the look I knew I had in my eyes. I love her and I lust for her. She was too mad too want to deal with that. Dez and Trish finished filming the scene and they headed down stairs. Ally followed not wanting to be alone with me. I watched her leave and the way those pants fit I had to bit my lip to keep from moaning. I had gotten very excited very quickly.

I unbuttoned my jeans and let down the zipper and tried to think of other things but it wasn't working. I kept coming back to Ally and the few times we fooled around were coming to my head. Ally giving a hand job, a blow job and then that beautiful night we were naked in room and she let me... Oh Fuck. I shimmed my jeans and boxers down and began to stroke myself. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Ally. I loved the curves of her body and the way her hair fell down her back and her scent which lingered in the air. I began to pump faster and I heard myself moan. I was hoping it wasn't too loud.

"Fuck... Ally..." I breathed.

**_Ally's POV_**

I didn't want to be alone with Austin in the practice room. I was too mad at him and "things" tend to happen when we are alone. Dez sat down on the benches in the corner and hooked up the camera to his computer and pulled up the video. He opened a editing software too. Trish and I were at the counter talking when I heard a noise from upstairs. It sounded like someone was sick.

"Did you hear that?" Trish asked me, I nodded. "Is Austin okay? He didn't look so good when we left."

"He didn't?" I asked. I didn't know. I tried not to look at him very much because I his sweet eyes would make me forget I was furious with him.

"No. I thought he looked sick." Trish replied. We heard another loud moan. He did sound sick. Trish and I looked at each other and ran toward the stairs. We raced up and flung the door open and my eyes saw him in all his glory again. I licked my lips.

"Fuck, Ally..." He breathed as he stroked himself.

"OH, eww." Trish covered her eyes. "I can't get that out of my head." She peaked through her fingers. "Austin, you have a nice dick." Her fingers closed once again. "Do you always have to be such a horn dog? I mean, shit, Austin, there's customers downstairs."

_**Back to Ausitn's POV**_

Trish was calling me out but I didn't fucking care. I just kept stroking myself.

"If you don't want to see, Leave." I managed to say. I moaned again. I looked up at Ally and she looked like she wanted to help me, I smirked at her and she turned away but glanced back.

"Austin, seriously, you need to keep that thing in your pants and don't let it get like that." Trish said as she turned to the door and opened it and walked out. I kept on with my task. Ally sat down next to me and sighed. I could tell she was arguing with herself. I moaned again. I looked at her and he lips caught my attention. They were in pout and only fueled my fire.

"Ally." I breathed. I wasn't really calling to her and she knew that. I was just trying to finish. She looked at me again and blushed. I don't think she was as mad anymore. I exploded onto my hands and she handed my the tissue box and some wipes and left the room. I cleaned up and got myself together. I went downstairs and Dez had the scene ready to watch and it was horrible.

_**Time skip to the next day when they are shooting the "Twilight Scene"**_

Ally had turned up the volume on her anger again today, mostly because of what happened after we watched the horrible scene yesterday. She was being so difficult so in turn I was being a stubborn pain in the ass. I'm telling you I like when she's mad. It's like this incredible spell she puts over me and to tell you the truth she was looking awfully cute with her hair pulled back off her face and the angsty look she had. Trish was setting us up for the scene and my eyes scanned over Ally again and we exchanged more infantile words. We over and sat in the chairs by the table. We were waiting for Dez to say action. I looked at the gold necklace around her neck and let my gaze fall lower to her chest. I smirked and with the clothes I was wearing and the make up, I knew it looked right for the part. This vampire thing was kind of fun.

"Ausitn, I don't know if I can perform. There's so many people." Ally twirled her hair and bit her lip. I nearly busted out of my pants when she did that. I kept myself as calm as I could. "Will you be there to protect me?" Her lines were perfectly rehearsed. As she leaned forward I could see down her shirt a little more. This was not helping the erection I was getting.

"Always and I mean like always, always." I looked into her eyes and reached out and caressed her face. I couldn't help it. I needed to touch her. She glared at me a little but she blushed. "Because I'm a vampire and I live forever." I got up and walked over the the stage they had set up and picked up the guitar and started strumming just like I was supposed to. Ally followed behind me and she began to sing. This is our song. As soon as her voice filled the air. My heart melted and I looked into her eyes. The eyes that caused my heart to skip a beat. I saw her begin to smile, she was feeling it too. I was glad I had the guitar it was hiding the lust in my pants. I wasn't getting any relief, in fact it was growing because of the way she began to look at me. I knew right then that all was forgiven between us. The song finished, we said our lines with as much feeling as when we actually said those words to eachother and I kissed her. It was in the script but this was real one. I pressed my lips against hers roughly and she returned it full force. There was so much passion in that kiss, it could have lasted me a year.

"CUT!" How many times had Dez said that. I didn't care. I kept kissing her a few moments longer. I pulled away. I needed to say something.

"Ally, I'm sorry I met with another song writer, I thought you going to leave me." I admitted.

"Aww, Austin, I will always be her for you. I'm sorry I ever doubted our partnership. It's the best thing that has ever happened to me." We smiled at each other.

"So we're good?" I asked, not breaking the eye contact I had with her. I wanted her to know I was completely with her.

"Yeah." She smiled even bigger. I lover her smile and again it wasn't helping my erection because all I could think about is the way this was equivalent to make up sex for us. which of coarse led me to Ally naked on top of me screaming my name. We had an awkward conversation with Dez and Trish but I haven't got a clue really what it was about. I know I repeated something Ally said or maybe she repeated me. I don't fucking know.

"Well, bye." I said as I raced to the door, I needed to get out of there. I went around to the store heading to the outer doors of the mall when I ran into Ally. She must have left from the other door. She pushed me against the wall and kissed me. Dominatrix Ally was back in my mind and as she leaned up to kiss me harder her stomach grazed my stiff member. I moaned and pulled her closer this deepened the kiss and her hands slid from my shoulders to my sides and then to the hem of my shirt where her hands started to creep up underneath.

"Whoa." She said as she pulled back. "We can't, we aren't dating." She sighed. I looked her in the eyes and studied them. I knew she wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her but Ally being Ally lives too much in her head.

"We don't have to be dating to enjoy a little physical pleasure." I smiled at her. "We just have to agree that when either of us is feeling the need we help each other, like a good friend would." I was hoping this line of bull shit would work. Well, to be honest it's not really bull shit, it's an attempt to get closer to her again. Show her that we do need each other, show her that we can be good together, if she would just get out of her head. I thought she learned this lesson but I guess it's still sinking in.

"Like friends with benefits?" She questioned, looking a little disappointed.

"No, more then that." I offered. I couldn't string together anymore words because of how fucking turned on I am. She was studying the look on my face. She pushed her body into my again and I let out another moan.

"You need this don't you?" She asked her voice was dripping with lust. I nodded. "Okay, let's go to your house." We set off on our way. My parents weren't home, they were staying overnight in Tampa for some convention. Lester was at Ally's. As soon as we got in the door, she attached me with kisses and she began to grind on me. I guess she needed release too. We fell back onto the couch and she put her hand on my crotch and I hissed. Damn it, that felt good and I didn't even have my pants undone however Ally was making quick work of that while I moved my lips to her neck. She let out a purr and I smiled. This felt so good, so right.

"What is going on here?" That was my mom in a furious tone. We sat up so quickly my head spun. I fixed my pants with one motion. Ally's face was red and she looked horrified. "Austin, Ally... you were... on my couch... are you back together?" Mom looked mad, curious and disgusted all at once.

"We got caught up in a moment." Ally said. "Sorry." She ran out the door. My excitement had been scared away so now I sat sad and embarrassed.

"You didn't got too far did you, Son?" My dad asked. He seemed more calm then mom.

"No, Dad, Ally and I are still virgins." I said, Dad wanted to interrupt me but I kept going. "I am not an idiot and I respect Ally too much. If things got too far I would have stopped. We have stopped ourselves before. If one day we are ready, I have several condoms in my wallet at all times. I also know that Ally is on the pill because she has crazy periods."

"Good." Dad continued on his way into the house.

"But, you're my baby boy." Mom was crying. I got up and hugged her.

"Mom, I love you but I'm 16 now, sex is going to happen for me sometime." I let her lean her head on my shoulder.

"Promise me you'll be in love, and I mean deeply in love." She pleaded.

"I can guarantee that." I smiled at her.

"Honey, do me a favor, if you are ever in that situation again, please take it to your room, and not my couch." She smiled through her tears. I nodded and hugged her again. "You are the best boy." She followed after dad and I headed to my room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**This is from Season 2, Fresh Stars and Farewells (Finale) I hope you are all enjoying these little dirty one-shots, do me a favor and tell me if they start to sound too much a like. Thanks. LOVE YOU ALL!**_

Ally had retreated back to not wanting to help me out when she caused me to be aroused. She was really embarrassed that my parents caught us making out. In fact she would hardly touch me at all and that was killing me just as much as the extreme boners she gave me. We are just lucky it was my parents that walked in on us, if it had been Lester I would be dead by now. The next three months we were going to spend apart and I had no idea what I was going to do. I wouldn't see her, smell her or touch her for the next 94 days, when you're almost 17 that seems like forever. I didn't want to be away from her for that long. I craved for her to be next to me. But I know she is doing the right thing. She is going to make an incredible album.

"I guess this is good-bye." I could hear the tears in her voice. I sucked back a lump in my throat. I had to be strong for her. I couldn't break down or she would for days. "Have fun on tour." She tried to smile.

"Good luck making your record. I know it's going to be great." I replied. I sounded even sadder then she looked. I'm a mess, Ally makes me a mess but in a good way. Why the hell is she wearing red again, she looks so fucking good in red. I suddenly felt a little perkier noticing her lips were red too. Those lips, the way they move over my skin... Damn it. She took the last couple steps to me and wrapped her arms around me. Tears about to fall. I enveloped her and let her smell rise up into my nose I took a long whiff so I could memorize it and bring to my mind when needed. I felt her body against mine as we swayed. I remembered the way she looked naked and held her tighter. I could feel an erection coming on but this was definitely not the time. I focused on how sad this situation is. She let go and I walked to the bus door, I turned back to close the door she waved and I waved back. My own tears about to fall. I love her. I saw it sitting on the table. I almost forgot. I picked it up and went back out the door.

"Ally wait." I ran to her.

"Austin what are you..." She started but I cut her off. I wanted to kiss her and kiss her hard but I knew that would only complicate things.

"Ally I just wanted to say..." I almost said I Love You. As much as I meant it, I knew that would complicate things even more. " Here it says it all in here." I handed her the card I had written her. She took it looking confused but as beautiful as ever. "I was going to mail it to you if you did't show up." Oh shit the tears were coming back. I had to stop those I thought about her naked again. That only sparked my erection again. What the hell is wrong with me, see she makes me a mess. The bus started up and rushed to get back on, not wanting to see what her reaction was. I was still thinking about her late into the night and had to make a special trip to the tiny bathroom. A tour bus is not an easy place to get yourself off in.

_**Sorry this one is a little shorter. Season 3 moments are next... I can't wait to do the prom episodes and the finale, you know they totally fucked after both. )**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**Season 3: Road Trips and Reunions These are going to be very extended scenes again. Ally will have her own POV in this one. Sorry for the delay in updates. I had family in for the week of Thanksgiving. The house was full and I didn't have time to write. I hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season that is now in full swing. **_

Ally's POV:

I miss him. I miss him more then I miss my mom when she's gone and that's saying a lot. Why is our relationship so complicated again... Oh yeah because we are friends and partners who are extremely physically attracted to each other. Okay, so maybe it's more then physical... Ugghh, I feel out of control and I don't like that. I miss him.

I miss the way he smells, like mint and Lavender. I miss his laugh and his smile. Oh God, that smile, it makes me weak in the knees. I miss his voice and his big brown puppy dog eyes. I miss the way his big rough hands feel when they graze my body, like when we... I fanned myself thinking back on the times we had been more then friends. His hands were large and strong but so gentle and tender when it came to touching me. He would glide them over my body, leaving me with all kinds of feelings, one in particular that scared me, it was in my heart and in my most womanly area. I shifted my weight on the stool I was sitting on behind the counter of Sonic Boom. I needed some relief of the ache between my legs. It didn't help. This is not appropriate for work at all. My dad would be so disappointed in me. Focus Ally.

I was daydreaming... Trish and Dez were here and it felt so normal but something was still missing. I look up and leaning ever so sexily on the door frame is Austin. His head slowing tips up with a smile we run to each other. I wrap my arms around him as he lifts me off the ground and we spin. I can smell him and I can feel his heart beating like crazy. I never want to let him go. He puts me down and we begin to dance in a circle, like a dream come true.

"Ally" I heard my dad's voice. "What are you doing?" I look around I somehow got from my daydream to dancing with Frank the delivery guy. How had that happened? Just when I thought I could relieve some of that special ache... I'm loosing it.

"What, I was just showing him some new dance moves." I laughed awkwardly. "Nice work Frank." I smiled at him. He looked at me strangely and walked out the door.

"Honey, I'm worried about you everytime I come in here you are twirling someone." Dad did look concerned.

"What can I say? I love dancing." I lied with a smile. I knew it wasn't convincing, plus I added an awkward dance move.

"Austin's going to be on tour another month are you sure you can last that long?" He was being supportive of the relationship I have with Austin. My dad for once in his life is being cool. He loves Austin and knows that we have a very unconventional friendship. He knows we like each other but doesn't know about the other stuff. My dad would hate him then and that's the last thing I want.

"Dad, I'm having enough trouble finishing these songs. Austin is the furthest thing from my mind." Why was I trying to lie. My very center was throbbing with thoughts of him. I turned to the door and pizza guy was Austin, I looked away, Nelson was Austin, the old lady was Austin. "Okay maybe I do miss Austin." I admitted looking at my dad who at the moment was Austin too. Oh, no no no... this is too weird.

"Yes, honey, yes you do." Dad said and went to pay for the pizza we were apparently having for dinner. I had to see him. I had to get rid of these... adult... thoughts and feelings. I was becoming a useless lump in the song writing department. I decided to video chat my friends. I Trish and Dez answered. I needed Austin, not them. I mean I love them too but I needed to see him. Luckily for me the tablet can only see my upper half and no one can see my lower half because I'm behind the counter. I'm also lucky because it's close to closing and there are no costumers. I was lucky because, like I said, I needed relief. My hand was inside my pants and I was rubbing myself, I had too or I would go crazy. Austin appeared on screen after I told a boring story about a jelly stain. There he was looking so handsome in just a muscle shirt. God his arms are perfect. I just want them around me. I rub faster and harder. **(I realize Austin put a shirt on in the scene but it would have been funnier if he hadn't and Ally asked what happened so I did it my way)**

"Ally, I think it's time to use that thing I gave you." Austin took the tablet from the other too to talk to me somewhat privately.

"What thing?" I heard Dez and Trish ask.

"The thing in the card I gave her." He replied to them. They repeated again and sounded confused. I'm glad he hadn't told them about the card. It was our thing. The came over to Austin I could see them in the side of the screen again.

"Austin gave me a plane ticket to anywhere so I could meet up with you guys where ever you are." I answered. They awwahhed and I focused back on the blond God with tanned toned arms and a tight shirt that showed off his abs. Why the heck was he wearing just that? It was just fueling my fire. His hair was a beautiful mess too. "What happened to you?" I asked rubbing even more, trying desperately not to let on what I was doing. I heard laughing.

"Guys, it's not funny." Austin said.

"Yeah it is." Trish laughed even harder.

"Some Austies got the better of him and stripped him almost naked." Dez answered. I wish I could have seen that. I mean really I do. I want to see that man in as little clothing as possible. I laughed though, it was funny.

"You have to come see us." Trish grabbed the tablet and pleaded.

"I don't know... I have songs to finish, but I'm having trouble." I admitted.

"Maybe you need a few days off." Austin suggested.

"Okay, I will join you on tour for a few days, but that's it because I have a meeting with Ronnie Ramone." They cheered. "Where is the next stop?"

"Portland." Austin said with a smirk and his sexy voice. We all said our goodbyes and continued to rub myself till I was satisfied enough. It would have to do for now.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I couldn't believe she was finally going to be here in person and just in my mind. I had on too many occasions hugged random people thinking they were Ally. I had been doing pretty good controlling my boners on the bus for the last two months. I knew it would make Trish and Dez uncomfortable. So even though I thought about Ally all the time, it was mostly about when we said good bye and how sad it was. If I thought of anything else about her, well, I would become aroused. I was laying in my bunk and my mind wondered to Ally but I couldn't keep the sad thoughts in my head. I was thinking about her being here and how happy that would make all of us. I was thinking of the way she smelled and the softness of her hair and her lips. The lips that I wanted to kiss everyday for the rest of life. I was thinking about having her in arms. I love the way she hugs. This led to me thinking about the way she feels pressed against my body and how her lips feel when she kisses my neck.

"Damn it." I exhaled. I was getting hard. I had deprived myself this for two months and I needed it. I began to remember how her eyes would look up at me while she sucked me off. The way her hips moved. Her naked. I pulled my boxers down. Thankful everyone was asleep. I began to pump myself with all the images flooding my brain. "Ally" I heard myself moan a loud. I bit my lip. I leaned my head back and realized I needed more then my own hands. I rolled over and created a place for myself by folding my pillow in half. I began to thrust into the hole and think about it being Ally. How I would do it the first time with her. Her name escaped my lips again.

"Austin." I heard Trish scold. "What the hell? These bunks are too close together for you to do whatever the fuck you are doing." I didn't reply, I had to keep going. I needed too. My mind was only filled with Ally. Ally being the one I was thrusting into and how I would take her hard and fast. I pictured my hand holding her head back by her hair while she was on all fours with her fine ass in the air. That did it, I was about to come undone, I slid out of the bunk as fast as I could and into the bathroom to finish myself off. I would apologize to Trish in the morning. I just didn't give a fuck right now.

_Time Skip_

There she was standing next to Trish. Finally after two days of delays because I'm an idiot... she was right in front of me. I hugged her tight and immediately felt my lower self begin to twitch. It was probably not good before a show but I didn't care. I love the way she feels against me. I never want to let go. Just when I was getting comfortable with her in my arms, Trish tapped my shoulder.

"You have to get out on stage." She reminded me.

"See you after the show." I smiled.

"Wait, I have to leave now." Ally's eyes were filled with tears.

"What? NO?" We discussed her going back or not for a few more minutes and she gave in to stay. I was so happy. I couldn't wait to get on the bus tonight and rip her clothes off and... I can't do that. People will be there. I have a show to do while I'm horny. Oh fuck, I'm a mess but I don't care, I think it will make my performance better.

After the show I ran back stage and lifted Ally off her feet and headed toward the bus. Good thing she had taken her suitcase there during the show. Otherwise she wouldn't have anything... on second thought I would have been okay with that, she could have stayed in my bunk naked for the next three weeks. My jeans were much to uncomfortable and I had my Ally here.

"Austin. I'm not helping you with that." She said when I put her down.

"I know." I sat down on the couch in the back lounge of the bus. I locked the door. "Will you just sit here and watch like the first time?" I asked. She bit her lip and it was sexy but I knew she was debating it. She finally nodded and I wasted no time pulling down my pants.

"What no underwear?" She asked.

"Too hot on stage, sweat, jeans chaff." I breathed out as I grabbed myself. I looked at her, she looked at me and licked her lips and squirmed in her seat. She was horny too. I could tell. "You know, if you need too, you can..." I winked at her while I pumped. She shook her head. and just watched me. I liked the way she looked at me. I didn't last long this time but it was a good time because she was there.

**More stuff from the bus to come. Skipping over What if's and Where's Austin since my story I Felt Her There, which started this whole thing, covers that episode. Next up will be President's and Problems... You know the opening scene... I might be planning on Austin and Ally sharing a bunk that morning... **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, I wish I did, seriously does anyone have a connection to the writers? because I have legitmate ideas for Season four and I really need to get them to the writers because they HAVE to happen.**

_**So surprised that no one commented on the fact that Ally masturbated for the first time in the last chapter and it was in a public place. I thought I would get at least a few "You Go, Ally" or something similar. **_

**_This chapter is from the very first scene in Season 3's Presidents and Problems. (This will have an extended opening)_**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Ally stumbled out of her bunk very sleepily and tripped her way to the small cramped bus bathroom. She despised getting up in the middle of the night but when nature calls, one must answer. She tried to be quiet but her stumbling was for sure going to wake someone up but Ally being in a sort of Zombie state couldn't control the noise. Ally did her business and silently hoped the flushing wasn't too loud. Still being mostly asleep Ally made her way back toward the bunks. She was going by Austin when one of his arms reached out and pulled her close she was sitting on the edge of his bunk. He was breathing lightly and still asleep but he pulled a little more like he was holding a teddy bear that was about to fall off the bed. Austin had forgotten to bring Sargent Bearington. Was he trying to use her as replacement? It was kind of cute and sweet. She being so much smaller and weaker, she didn't stand a chance of getting away plus she was too tired to care. She leaned over with her head next to his and brought her feet up into the bed. Austin had kicked the blankets off so she reached down to pull them up and over the two of them. She snuggled in and placed her head on his chest and fell back to sleep almost instantly.

**Austin's POV**

I was sleeping but you know when you're just a tiny bit awake and you are aware of only a few things and it's like a hazy darkness... well that's the state I was in. I reached out for the Sarge. and pulled him in. He felt different, whatever, I'm asleep. Why does he smell like Ally? I pulled him closer and he snuggled into me and pulled the blankets up. What a good Teddy Bear. I was fully asleep again in seconds.

_(Dream) Ally was kissing me. Her lips were like candy, sweet and cherry red. They trailed down to my jaw, then my neck and chest. My dick was starting to twitch as she moved lower to my stomach. Oh fuck, she's so close. I could feel her hot breath against my hard cock. I felt her hands massage my balls first, I swear she must be trying to kill me. She used her spit to lubricate me as she ran her hands up and down my length. She was kneeling on the bed next to me but her naked ass was close to my face. I reached out and gave it a little spank. She turned to me with most sexual look I had ever seen. She winked and leaned forward and finally took my dick into her mouth. Shit that feels so good. I was loosing her she was turning into a wavy blur. _

I startled awake and looked at the clock. Ten O'Clock. I closed my eyes for a second realizing my dream had made me so fucking hard. Wait, Ten? I rolled out of bed so fast. I hollered for my friends to wake up. Ally slipped out of my bunk, how and why was she there?

"Austin, you can't be late today." Ally said. Her eyes got big when she realized I was getting dressed and I was only in my boxers. I knew she liked what she saw. She's still into me no matter what she says. She still wants to be with me not matter what her head tells her. "This is a big deal. The parent association is giving you a teen role model award."

"Yeah and role models are always on time." I pulled on my pants, shirt and jacket in record time. I was still painfully hard, I wonder how that would go over at the ceremony?

"Dez, hurry up." Trish scolded, he was still in bed. "We're going to be late."

"No we're not, I set all the clocks ahead so there is no way we could be late." Dez smiled. 'You're welcome."

"So what time is it?" Trish asked.

"4 AM" Dez replied with a smile.

"There is no way I can go back to sleep now." Ally sighed. I had a few ideas of what we could do with the extra time.

"Me either." Trish said. "I'm going to have breakfast." She went into the front lounge of the bus, Dez jumped down and followed her.

"You better take care of that." He said as he passed me. I rolled my eyes and blushed. Why does everyone half to point out I have a boner, don't they think I know about it.

"I do want to ask you something." I said to Ally as I stopped her from leaving the bunk area. She nodded. "How... Why were you in my bunk?" She laughed.

"You don't know?" She asked. I shook my head. "You pulled me in there on my way back from the bathroom." I now understood why I thought Sargent Bearington had smelled like Ally, one because I forgot him, two it had been Ally.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay, it was cute." She smiled up at me.

"I must have pulled you over me at some point because you were by the wall. I really treated you like a bear." I smiled down at her remembering my dream and wanting nothing more then to kiss her like she'd kissed me. I felt myself leaning toward her. She put a hand on my chest and pushed me back.

"No." Was all she said as she squeezed past me pressing against my erection. "Sorry." She gave me a sympathetic look. Great I had to take care of it myself again. I went to the back lounge and undid my pants and pushed them down along with my boxers. This was going to be long couple of days of traveling until we are home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY... I WANT TO BUT I DON'T.**

_**This one-shot is from S3 E5 Mix-Ups and Mistletoe. (Yes I skipped beach clubs and Bffs, I couldn't get it to work just right, the three spots were Auslly could have worked, they didn't touch or really look at each other, the closed was the pig smell scene when he winked and her but it just didn't set the mood for me, sorry if you were looking for that moment... if I can think of a better way to write it, I will post it later but for now I skipped it.)**_

How the hell am I supposed to sing when she looks so damn hot in that dress? It's red, again, does she know what she does to me when she she wears red. It's covered in those sparkly things too that I don't give a shit what they are called. And the dress is short showing off her perfect legs. Who gave her the fucking right to look so damn sexy on Christmas? Her lips are as red her as dress and I want to smear it all away with kisses, but all day we've been interrupted under the mistletoe. That is what Christmas is fucking about, mistletoe and kissing the most beautiful girl in the world with long chestnut waves of hair and the biggest brown eyes known to human kind. I followed her up the stairs as we rehearsed, I leaned in to kiss her and she dodged it also as we rehearse but she waiting till the last second to move, I thought she was going to let me. Fuck that ass... she had stepped up the last step and turned around to walk to the other side. I was so fucking screwed now. I had instantly gotten a rock hard erection. I had no idea what to do, this is a party for kids, I really hope no one notices... wait, maybe I do, I want Ally to notice and I want the world to know that I want that hot piece of ass for myself, no one else can have her.

I somehow managed to keep singing and dancing as we finished the song. My eyes were locked on her, I was taking her in from the top of her head to her toes. _In my mind I removed her dress and pushed her against the wall attacking her with kisses, from her lips to her neck, to her breasts. She removes her bra for me and I suck on her nipples and massage her nicely sized and shaped globes. I then lift her up and kiss lower over her stomach. She grinds her panty covered center against my cock, which somehow magically I'm just in my boxers. I moan and so does she. _

"Austin, snap out of it." Dez shoved me. "You look like you want to take Ally and fuck her in front of everyone."

"That's because I do." I hissed. I was in pain now from being so turned on. I went to be alone by the employee office. Ally came slinking over to me or at least in my mind she was slinking... I'm an awful person, it's Christmas and I'm having much to naughty thoughts.

"Austin I was wrong, this is the best Christmas ever." The little girl who seemed so disappointed earlier came over and gave me a hug. This wasn't awkward at all, teenage pop star with a raging boner gets a hug from a little girl and children's party for the underprivileged.

"For me too." I hugged her back and it was, despite the pain inside my pants.

"See I told you Christmas wasn't about the presents." Ally smiled at me. Her smile made my dick twitch.

"I'm glad you feel that way because I didn't get you anything." I teased.

"What?" She looked really hurt.

"I'm kidding." I pulled out the box that was tucked away in my pocket. I opened it and held it out for her to see. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. She pulled out the silver bracelet and put it on.

"Thanks Austin. I love it." She was near to tears. I however was becoming more unhinged because she said my name.

"Merry Christmas Ally." I smiled at her. We hugged and I felt her body against me and I knew she felt something of mine too. She pulled away quickly and I stood up. My head brushed against something, I looked up. Mistletoe. "Hey we're under the mistletoe again."

"Well, rules are rules." Ally winked and we leaned in. Thank God this was happening, She was going to let me kiss her again, it had been so fucking long. Just then Dez stumbled between us and crashed into the patio area behind us. Some things crashed and broke. I helped him up because his Santa suit was too big. I got him out to the sand when a delivery came for me. I was surprised but ecstatic when I opened it and saw it was the corrected shipment of Austin dolls. Dez, Chuck, Trish and Hazel passed out the dolls to the kids and I went back over to Ally, still standing under the mistletoe. I was still extremely excited in my pants. I leaned in to kiss but she pushed me away.

"Sorry, I have to go home now." She smiled and turned. Uuugghh, that ass.

"Wait." I said and she looked back. "You didn't give a present." I bit my lip and leaned in again. She stopped me.

"Didn't I?" She teased with a wink as she focused her eyes on my hard on. She then blew me a kiss and pointed to herself in the dress. Now she did walk away with a satisfied sway to her hips. Damn it, her in that fucking dress was my present and I loved it, best Christmas gift ever.


	24. Chapter 24

**This is a little different than the other chapters. This is sexual tension inside anger. It is from Glee Clubs and Glory, it's an extended scene of when they make-up in the practice room. LOVE YOU ALL!**

I couldn't believe her. She was never like this. I point out one thing and she loses her damn mind. We had only fought once before and that was over something personal, this was over nothing. I can't believe we let it get this far. I don't even know how it happened and now we are both out of Glee Club. I was sitting at the piano in the practice room playing the piano. It was helping me relax and calm down. I was singing along to my playing. I began to play Timeless a song I wrote with Ally's help but it was mostly my song. It reminded me of Ally and me. I felt like our friendship was timeless. I heard the door open, I looked up it was Ally, she looked relaxed and happy. Maybe we could talk about this and move on because that's all I wanted.

"Hey, that sounds good." Ally said as she walked over.

"Yeah, because we wrote it together." I smiled. She looked cute today.

"Everything is better when we work together." She agreed. This was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

"I know. I'm sorry I split up the club." I thought for a second. "But when you were captain, how can I put this nicely? You were an annoying control freak."

"That's nicely?" She sounded like she was getting mad again. Her face scrunched and she was turning red. I guess that was the wrong choice of words.

"Sorry. But it's true. Sorry again." I didn't want to make her mad but I needed her to listen to me. She is never like this, I don't know how to deal with this Ally. She's usually calm and cool headed and so understanding. Her fists were clenching and then unclenching repeatedly, this can't be good.

"You're sorry? I never knew you to be mean, Austin Monica Moon." She yelled and she yelled with so much anger I could feel my blood boiling up. I tried to breathe normally but I couldn't.

"Ally, I'm trying to help you. Why can't you see that?" I yelled back.

"Help me? You're trying to take over. You just think because you are a well know pop star pretty boy that you know more about music then me." Now she was screaming. I couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. She was glaring at me, maybe coach was right and Ally is tougher then everyone thinks.

"I would never do that. Do you even know me? Right now I don't know you." I retaliated by returning her death stare. Her face was even redder now. "I don't see myself as a star and you know it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Could have fooled me." She stepped closer and her voice got angrier. "You walk around all flirty and confident like you won the world." Her head did that Trish sassy roll thing. I clenched my jaw and growled.

"You are such a jealous bitch." I breathed out, I didn't yell it. It sounded a bit like Darth Vadar. Low and rumbling.

"What? You jerk." She shoved me a little. Damn this is frustrating and to think a short few minutes ago I thought everything was going to be okay.

"Your team would never win without me." I yelled.

"See, you arrogant, good for nothing…" Ally started.

"Good for nothing? Who the hell do you think you would be without me?" I stared her down. "You'd still be that shy little girl with hardly any friends and stuck alone in her own head." I was seething. I felt bad about what I just said which only pissed me off more. Now I was mad at her and myself.

"Wow, you really are a jerk… no, an… an …. " She was about to curse and she never does. This was getting interesting.

"Go ahead, bitch, call me what you want." I taunted. She looked me in the eyes with the coldest stare I had ever seen in my life.

"Asshole." She screamed right in my face. I was oddly and extremely turned on by the word coming out of her mouth that I nearly forgot what we were arguing about. "You only ever think of yourself." That reminded me quickly.

"I told you I was trying to help! Why the fuck can't you get that through your damn head, woman?" I turned around and tried to breathe again, but it was difficult.

"You didn't just call me woman you chauvinist pig." She really went there. She knows how much I respect girls and woman, especially her, I'm just so frustrated.

"I can't believe you…." I yelled and I punched the wall with everything I was feeling. It felt good. I did it a few more times. I broke out of the angry haze I was in when I heard crying. I turned to look at Ally her hands were covering her mouth and tears were streaming down her face. I looked at the wall. I left four fist sized holes.

"Oh my… Austin." She looked scared. Was she scared of me? Suddenly all my anger was gone, every once vanished just like that.

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it. I promise. I was just so frustrated." I looked at her tear stained checks wanted to kiss them all away.

"I don't care about the wall, Austin. Are you okay?" Her eyes traveled to my right hand. I held it up to her. I was totally fine.

"I'm okay. See no damage." I assured her. There wasn't even a scratch. I might feel it a bit tomorrow but I didn't bruise or break anything.

"How is that possible? You're so strong. I saw how hard you punched the wall." She still looked worried and she was crying.

"Ally, it was all feeling. I was just venting, taking out on the wall."

"So the wall was me?" She looked deathly afraid again.

"NO, Never." I looked into her eyes and reached around and she backed away. I didn't blame her. "I would never hurt you." I reached around her again and gently pulled her to me. "No one could ever make me mad enough to punch them. The wall will do if I'm not near a punching bag." I rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry." Ally said into my chest that was now wet from her tears, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said about you being a jealous bitch or about you not being anything without me. You are the most talented and amazing person I know. You'd be successful in one way or another, I was just so angry and frustrated." I took her face in my hands and wiped away her tears.

"Oh," She sighed. "Why do you have to be so sweet?" She leaned her forehead against my chest again. "You were right. I was jealous. I was jealous that you knew more about what it takes to perform then me. I just wanted this one thing to be all me, not Austin and Ally. I also didn't mean that junk about you being arrogant and pig like." She looked up at me with such sorry eyes I couldn't help but smile because she is so fucking cute. Her smell was getting to me too, the way it always does and just the thought of her saying asshole before was turning this sweet moment into a very R rated one quickly. Fucking hormones.

"I get it. That's how I feel about my stage show. It's the only part of my life I get complete control over. Except I'm not an annoying control freak about it." I smiled down at her.

"I guess I did get pretty crazy for a minute there." She laughed. "I just wanted everything to go my way. I feel so stupid now." She shook her head and used my chest to push herself away from me a bit. "I'm sorry again, this time it's for not listening to you." I just hugged her again to let her know everything was all good between us. I still love the way her small frame fits into mine. It really is like a puzzle piece that's found its rightful place.

"Come on, let's go win this competition. We'll do it your way." I smiled and took her hand.

"No, we'll do it our way, we're better together you know." She laughed at her own pun and that magical sound made me want to fuck her against the wall I just punched holes in but that would have to wait for a while. Is it bad that I want to argue like that with her again and then just kiss her until she can't breathe, tear our cloths off and fuck until we won't be able to move for a week?


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**This is the second part of the previous one, I just didn't want to make it too long. This is still from Glee Clubs and Glory, this is a scene that didn't happen on screen but it obviously happened. I love you guys so much! Enjoy.**

We were rehearsing for the Regional's competition and everything was good between Ally and me. Ally and I arranged the songs in a new way and we figured out that Miles, quiet Miles can beat box, it was the perfect part for him. We had perfected the parts and harmony's and even figured out a way for Sun Hein to fit in her Korean language. Now we were working on the dancing and as much as I love Ally, she still can't dance. She managed to get through the Christmas performance but those were simple moves. This routine was much more complicated. I was teaching the moves but Ally was just not picking them up. Everyone else had every step perfect.

"Okay, we have everything down. We are going to win this." Ally said at the end of rehearsal and everyone smiled and said their good-byes.

"Ally we have to talk." I said as I pulled her he along. I loved the electricity I felt went our hands touched. I smiled immediately. "Everything with the number is perfect..."

"I know, we work so well together." She smiled up at me her beautiful eyes looking so happy. My heart was melting how could I tell her?

"Except..." I continued. Her smile faded a little and I took a deep breath... "It's your dancing, Ally." She looked up and almost started crying.

"I know... I usually love the way I dance but I just can't get this." I hugged her and soothed her by rubbing her back.

"Come on we'll work all night." I promised. She nodded and we left hand and hand. We headed to the practice room.

"Okay at this part Ally, I need you to be the sexy you here." I sighed, she was still being goofy. She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean... I don't really have much of a sexy side..."

"Hell yeah you do." I showed her what I wanted her to do and she laughed. It was a particularly girly move but I knew I did it right. So after she recovered herself she began to try the move. I watched as she flipped her hair and shook her ass. It wasn't quit right but it was hot. I was going to enjoy this. I shook my head. "Straighten your leg a little bit." I advised. She tried it again and I felt my dick twitch in my pants. It still wasn't right. "Ally have you seen Dirty Dancing?" I asked. She nodded. Of coarse she did, what girl didn't?

"What does that have to do with this?" Ally asked.

"Well, you know the scene when Baby goes up the the staff cabin and dances with Johnny for the first time..." She nodded. I placed my hands on her hips. "Do you trust me?" She nodded and I let my hands move her hips in the right way and I felt my erection get harder, just by touching her. "Did you feel the difference?" She nodded.

"Can you do that again?" She asked. "I need to feel the movement again." There was no fucking way I was going to pass that up. I place my hands on her hips again and moved her hips again. I watched the movement this time and in my imagination I see her in her bra and underwear. I can make her move in ways she's never even thought of. What am I doing? It's happening again. I am so frustrated, so incredibly sexual frustrated. "Okay, I think I got it." I backed away and she tried it on her own. It was right, but I didn't want this show to end so I had her do the section over and over. I was picturing her in a skimpy outfit dancing on a stage and there may have been a pole involved. I was the only one in the audience and she slinked off the stage and gave me a lap dance.

"Fuck Ally." I groaned out loud.

"What? Is it still wrong?" She looked concerned.

"No, you have it down." I answered.

"Then why did you say... you know the f word?"

"Because you are doing what you always do to me." I replied. I moved closer to her and pulled her to me. I let my hard on rub into her stomach. "I need you right now." I breathed into her ear. She shivered. "Remember that other part of Dirty Dancing in Johnny's cabin?" I asked but I sounded weird to myself, like I was growling. She nodded and her breath was shaky. I moved with her like Johnny and Baby and I let her take my shirt off and she ran her hands over my chest and abs. I leaned down to kiss her but she pushed me away.

"Austin, I'm sorry. I can't help you with this. I keep telling you that." She sighed and turned and sat down on the chair.

"I know, I'm the one who is sorry. I have so much respect and love for you and I can't help acting like a complete ass." I ran my hands through my hair.

"You're a teenage boy, it's not your fault." She smiled. "I'm flattered that you still get that way with me... we haven't been together for a while so it's nice to know."

"Ally, I will always get this way when I'm with you." I admitted. "You are the most beautiful and sexy girl in the world." She blushed. I leaned in again completely unaware of myself and our lips almost touched when she stopped pulled back.

"We can't." She stood up. "We would let things go too far. No offence, but you need to go home and I have to lock up." She looked like she was about to cry again. I walked out and pulled my shirt back on and thought about her words... we would go too far... she wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her. She didn't want to do anything with someone she wasn't dating. I understood that. She didn't want to hurt my feelings either, which she didn't at all. I was super uncomfortable but I didn't want to use the mall bathrooms because it was about to close. I was going to have go home with a raging boner again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

_**These are moments from Season 3, Austin and Alias. I love all of your dirty minds, your just like me! LOVE YOU**_

Ally was changing into her Roxy Rocket outfit. I was hoping she would hurry up because we only a few minutes until Jett would start the show. He's famous for starting before anyone is ready. Trish came out of the room Ally was in. She was shaking her head.

"I don't know what is wrong with the outfit. She won't come out." Trish sighed. Was Ally being self conscience again?

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Just that she looks ridiculous but I told her she looked great but she got upset." Trish shrugged. "Austin, she'll listen to you, go in there and help her." She pleaded. She didn't have to beg, we are all in this together. I walked over the door and knocked. She didn't reply.

"Ally, it's me can I come in?" I said loud enough for her to hear me but not too loud as Jett would hear. We had to keep things under wraps so no one would find out Roxy is Ally.

"Austin?" She said lightly.

"Yeah."

"I look so stupid, everyone is going to know because I can't pull this off." She sounded close to tears. "I don't want to stop writing for you and I don't want to loose my record deal."

"I know. Let me it and let me see." She opened the door and I went in. The first thing I noticed was the blonde wig the pink checks. It was kind of weird seeing her blonde. She turned and her eye make-up was thicker then usual, if you didn't know, you never would have guessed this was Ally. I looked over her body and looked at the tight mesh clothing with very little actual material covering her body. She looked hot. I could see us in my mind role playing with costumes. I would like to see her dance in this outfit and then I would want to removed every piece of clothing and lastly the wig. I had to stop thinking like this. The room is too small as it is and being in here with her was already doing things to my body that I didn't need right now. "Ally, you look totally different, no one will know it's you." I smiled. "What's the problem? because I don't see any."

"That's the problem, Trish said I looked great." She turned away again.

"You do. That's bad?" I asked.

"Yes, you all think I look better like this and I don't and it makes feel like an ugly duckling." She looked at the floor. She was feeling self conscience. I knew I could fix this.

"Ally, no one said that, we all think you're beautiful as you. Come on you know I find you attractive. Why the hell else would get so turned on every damn time we are in the same room?" I lifted her chin so she was looked in my eyes. "This is like at Halloween when you wear a costume and everyone praises it and your happy because you spent a lot time thinking about what you were going as."

"I guess I didn't think of it like that." She smiled. "You always know the right thing to say to make me feel better." Damn that smile, my pants just a little tighter again. She leaned in and hugged me and wrapped my arms around her and it was going to be hell when I had to let go. She kissed me on the cheek and I knew I would be shown on live fucking TV with a boner. "I'm ready now, let's go." I opened the door and motioned for her wait a second and I introduced her as Roxy. She came out and we began the interview. When Ally got upset and started going off on Jett, I nearly lost my load on stage, I loved that fiery side of her. I wanted to grab her and kiss her passionately and let the whole world now that the boner I was sporting was because of her, Ally Dawson, I would pull off the wig and show the world that Ally has moxie too. My heart was pounding and my dick was throbbing. Ally was about to launch herself at Jett. I had to do something fast.

I lifted Ally off the ground and through her over my shoulder and I instantly regretted that idea. Her fine ass is now right there next to face and I felt my dick twitch yet again. This has to be the most awkward TV interview ever. I start to run off with her and I hear Dez yell. What he said was so inappropriate but exactly what I wanted to do.

"Are you finally going to just fuck her?" I hope what he said didn't get picked up by any of the microphones. I heard Jett laugh and he yelled something too.

"I know you want to Austin, the entire US does. You really are a sex God." My face turned red, I really hope they had cut to commercials. I ran Ally around the long way, we needed time so the show could clean up.

"You know I like the view from here but your shoulder is hard and its making it hard to breath. Do you think you could put me down?" Ally said when we down the beach. I let her slid down the front of me so she would know just how hard I was. "Someone is chipper this afternoon." She commented. "Did you have that the whole time on stage?" I nodded. She smirked. "You had role playing fantasies didn't you?" I nodded. I love how she knows me so well.

"I told you, every time we are close it happens. You are just so damn sexy." I reminded her again. She is so amazingly talented, smart, sweet and beautiful, she deserves to hear it several times a day. She smiled and blushed. She leaned in and hugged me again. This time I felt her hands wonder of my back, was she feeling my muscles. I think she was.

"Thanks for stopping me back there, I was going to hit him over the head with that microphone." Her scent filling my nose and my mind thought about her body, this time completely naked hugging me, also naked and brushing our intimate places against each other. I let out a moan. Ally pulled away. "Horny boy." She slapped my arm playfully. Right now I wish she wouldn't touch me... actually scratch that, I wish she would touch me, somewhere much more sensitive and fun.

"Look, I need to take care of this and to be completely honest I would like your help, but I know how you feel and I respect that so I'm not asking you too, just know i want you too." I said as I looked around, there was no one. I pulled my shorts down and I saw her eyeing me. It was kind of sexy when she watched me.

"Who said I won't help you." She asked and purred. What is trying to do to me? She's confusing the hell out of me. One day she refuses to help me and barely let's me touch her and then the next time she's all for it.

"You did." I said. I grabbed myself and begin to pump. She put a hand on my wrist to stop me. I gulped.

"Are you sure that was me?" She put on her Swedish accent. It still wasn't very good. "I, Roxy, have a bit more confidence and fire then that Ally girl." She mocked the interview and I smiled. "I unlike her, will help you out." OH MY FUCK, this was like Halloween when she got confidence from the costume. Well, she needs to dress up more often. She took my dick in her hands and it felt amazing. She knew just what I liked and as she worked her magic I threw my head back and let out a most animal like sound. When I came in her small hands she looked very pleased with herself and went to rinse off her hands in the ocean. I pulled up my shorts and we headed back to the beach club.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

_**This one-shot comes from the very end of Princess' and Prizes, you know the Salsa Dancing.**_

Ally took my hands and I lead her through the basic steps again. She was getting the hang of it. I think Ally could become a great dancer if she has the right teacher and I would be willing to it. If I got to watch her move her hips like that everyday, I would be a very happy man. I watched as her hips swayed and rolled to the beat. Her tight pants hugging every sexy curve of her body. I really liked the yellow shirt she had on too, it accentuated her chest nicely. I loved how her hands were tiny in mine. I knew that I could make her feel safe and protected even if I was pounding my dick into her pussy with all my strength. Fuck, my mind is going there again and we just had a conversation about this a couple days ago. We are supposed to be moving on. Like Hell. I will never not feel this way about Ally. Her eyes, he smile, her hair, her body, it's all perfect but what really gets to me is when she laughs or does something dorky. It makes my heart flutter. She's so talented and smart that I can't even contain my happiness for her.

"You know I have the best teacher." Ally said. We had been talking but I was lost in my mind and the magical sound of her voice added to my dirty thoughts. Now I pictured me sitting behind a desk with her kneeling down between my legs and sucking me till I explode into her mouth. I pulled her closer so our bodies where flush together. I wanted her to know that this is still happening. I moved hips into hers and she followed me. She really is getting good at this. I moved my hips in a slower circle against her and she responded by doing the same and my erection grew even more. Her hands moved to around my neck and I rotated my hips again and moved my hands to her ass and guided her movements. She let out a little yelp and blew on her neck, she shivered.

"Ally, I don't know how you can still deny us? You know we have a thing." I whispered as we grind against each other.

"I... we... just can't." She breathed out with a low shaky voice. Our Salsa was getting really dirty and I knew people were watching, I could feel the eyes. I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist, she tipped her head back so far she was upside down and I spun. She pulled up and her chest was in my face. I kissed her nipple through the shirt. She smacked my face and I put her down. "You keep doing that stuff." She yelled in a whisper voice.

"So, I can't help it." I shrugged.

"We talked about this." she crossed her arms, only pushed her boobs together and making my pants even tighter.

"I know. I have no control over my body when you are close to me." I took a step closer to her again and pulled her to me, letting her feel how hard I was again.

"Are you aware we are in public and your turned on? Aren't you embarrassed?" She asked but her body was betraying her too, she ground her hips and it created a marvelous friction that I needed.

"Hell no. I want the world to know how I feel about you." I kissed her cheek.

"No." Is all Ally said as she walked away. I stood there staring after her.

"You need to go take a cold shower." Dez teased.

"Brooke is still here you know..." Trish was cut off my a voice no one wanted to here.

"Austin, looks like you need you a bit of help there. I volunteer my services." Brooke said as she approached and reached out her right hand toward my crotch and I stepped back.

"No, not you Brooke, I don't want you near me." I panicked and turned away and the old ladies Dez had been talking to eyed me up with raised eyebrows. I took off running hoping to find a private place to take care of myself. It was starting to hurt.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally these are for entertainment purposes only.**

_**This moment is from Critics and Confidence, only this will be from Ally's POV only. My mind went the gutter when she started breathing hard and panicking... well you'll see.**_

_**REMEMBER **_

**_ALLY'S POV..._**

I walked back into the practice room wearing my so swaged out stuff. Is that how you say that? Swagged Out? Okay so maybe I'm not the best person in the world to do this but someone has to pull Austin out this funk. He was standing there still looking so pathetic. His smile was no wear to be scene as his hair was falling in front of his eyes, those eyes... So sweet and chocolately. I could let myself drown in the deep pools of liquid. At the moment they looked very much more puppy like but he's still the cutest boy, well okay so he's not really a boy any more, most handsome man on the face of the earth, at least to me.

He's wearing a dark grey t-shirt and grey and black plaid jeans, no colors... he must be depressed but I have to admit the pants fit him really well and his butt looks incredible. I said something stupid about swag and tried to act cool. Austin told me I ruined the word swag forever, which might not be a bad thing. It is kind of a dumb slang word. I had made his smile return for a second and it was marvelous. I saw his dimples, that made me smile. His dimples are the cutest things ever. Almost as cute as the ones on his... nevermind. Why is my mind going there again? I know why because despite his sweetness and funny factor, Austin is SEXY.

"I know how you feel." I started. "I used to be scared too." He crossed his arms. Oh good Lord those arms, his biceps bulged. He looked at me questioningly. I had to explain more, gosh that t-shirt laid against his chest nicely. "To have the overwhelming fear you are going to fail." I guided him over to the piano bench by gently pushing him on the back. Tingles, I always feel tingles when we touch. I could feel the muscles of his back and had flashbacks to all the times we fooled around and my heart started racing. He sat down and I looked him right in the eyes... that was dumb, because now I was remembering the way those eyes looked when he was going down on me. Is it getting hot in here? I don't know what came over me but I started talking too fast about stage fright. "it's like the whole world is judging you." I was getting warm and my memories were causing my lady parts to feel, you know, certain feelings. His penis is just under those plaid jeans. Stop it Ally, you are trying to help him not take advantage of his vulnerability. I was talking to myself but and image of naked Austin flashed in my mind and my breathing became heavy and deep. I have no idea what I was babbling about anymore and I doubt I was helping Austin. All I could see in my mind's eye was Austin in all his beautiful naked glory pounding into me as fast and hard as he could. With a smirk on his face and me screaming his name. "I gotta go." I turned and left the practice room.

I felt dizzy and light headed and I needed to find a way to give myself some friction I desperately needed. Austin usually went to the bathroom but I can't do that here, I'm to loud. My dad would hear. I was frantic as the images still filled my mind. I ran back upstairs and walked into the practice room as casually as I could.

"Austin. Why don't you go home and take a nice hot shower and get some sleep. it might help." I suggested... now I was thinking about Austin in the shower, water dripping down over every muscle of his body especially down his delicious abs lower over his massive cock. I shook my head to try and get the image out. I felt the fires below grow even more.

"That sounds nice. Thanks Ally, you are the best." he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I was so glad girls don't get visible boners because I would have been so embarrassed because it was me who kept saying we couldn't be together. Why did I do that?

"You're welcome." I replied, surprised my voice came out normal and not dripping with sex like I expected. He left and I stared at his fine butt again. As soon as I knew he was down the stairs and out the door, I locked this door and I pulled down my pants and underwear and began to take care of myself, wishing instead it was Austin's large hands, not my own.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Wish I did.**

_**This is back to Austin's POV. This one is going to be from Hunks and Homecoming (An extended scene of coarse) I had to change who walked out of the practice room after Austin wanted Ally to choose. I hope you don't mind. **_

I couldn't believe what was going on. She was working with another guy. It has enraged me like I have never felt before. It pissed me off because I Gavin is a nice guy. I headed up to the practice room where I knew they would be and I saw something that made me even more angry, okay, maybe jealous. He likes her, like I like her only not as much. I don't know if she is aware of it or not but he does. I saw it in his eyes. They were sitting at the piano, our spot. My stomach was in knots and my fists clenched. I took a deep breath I had to calm down. I had to talk to Ally. Alone.

"Ally can I see you for a minute?" It came out polite and I breathed a little easier.

"What is it this time, you back itches and you want me to scratch it." She sounded cold and distant. I probably deserved it with the way I have acting the last few days.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about but now that you mention it..." I turned around like an idiot and smiled. Hoping to lighten my own mood but when she just glared at me I felt my heart drop. "What I need to talk to you about is kind of private" I pleaded. Shit she's pretty, even when she's mad. Gavin left saying something I didn't catch. I was just happy to see him go.

"Austin, what's up?" She asked.

"You tell me." I glared. "We need to work on my music, but you never make time for me anymore."

"I can't just leave Gavin in the middle of writing." She pointed out. Why had I encouraged this again? "You wouldn't like it if I left you in the middle of writing."

"I wouldn't mind if you left me for me." I knew that sounded so stupid the second it came out of my mouth. My mind was racing and my heart was aching and looking at her those clothes was driving me even more crazy. "Look, you have to choose. Is it going to be Austin and Ally or Gavin and Ally?" I was seething with emotion.

"You aren't seriously asking me to choose are you?" She looked hurt and I felt horrible. Why was I doing this. Oh right, she was spending time with a guy that isn't me. A nice, good-looking, talented guy.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I replied. I am such an ass.

"I need to get away from you." She walked out the door and slammed it. Fuck, she's so sexy when she's pissed off. My heart, mind and body were going through so many emotions all at once. I was jealous, extremely jealous that Gavin was getting her attention. Angry, at myself for being jealous and acting like the biggest ass in the world because of that jealousy and I freaking turned on because she's crazy sexy when she gets all passionate like that.

"Danm it." I yelled at the wall. I pushed all the music off the piano and and kicked over the chairs. I slammed the Foosball table against the wall. I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes. I let out string of profanities and launched my fist into the closet door. Wood splinters came flying at me but I didn't care, I did it again. Why the hell can't I just tell her how I feel. Oh right, she keeps shutting us down.

"Austin, what the..." Ally came barging in and I turned around to see her she looked worried but her voice had sounded angry. What was she thinking. "What happened, what's wrong? I couldn't really read her tone or her emotions at the moment. I wiped my eyes and looked around. She must have come up here to see what all the noise was. She was still mad but maybe she still cared enough about me to be concerned.

"I'm sorry. I was pissed and I needed to get the aggression out. I know it's not an excuse and again I am offering to fix it." My voice sounded much more calm then I expected. She crossed her arms. Why did she do that? The way it pushes her boobs together was not helping my mixed up emotions one bit.

"You are bleeding and you were crying." She inspected me. "What's wrong?" She lifted my hand with hers to get a closer look at my knuckles which were in fact bleeding. She gently pulled out a small piece of wood that was sticking out. I felt that magical tingle when her skin met with mine. Shit. My situation was getting worse.

"Ally, I can't talk to yo about it." I pulled my hand away.

"You know you can talk to me about anything." She now looked only worried, no more anger.

"This time I can't. I've tried to tell you, I've shown you but you just don't want to." I knew I sounded crazy and I wasn't making any sense. I love her and I freaking need her like I need air. If I stayed in this room with her alone much longer all these conflicting feelings would make me do something to Ally that I would regret for the rest of life. If I stayed her I was going to rip our clothes off and fuck her so hard against the wall, she would realize what we have and I would show her I was the man she needed. But I am not going to let that happen because I do love her and I respect her. This time I walked out and slammed the door.

**Rorochahrour5** **requested this whole story and she likes angry Austin and wanted more so that was for you! You are awesome. To all my other loyal readers, I LOVE YOU and You are all beautiful and magical.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

**_These two moments come from Fashion Show and First Impressions (Austin's New Crush). One will be about Piper (Much like the one he had about Cassidy, not as dirty as with Ally so please don't get upset, it's realistic that teenage boys have dirty thoughts about more than one girl.) The second will be about Ally. Again, all the praise you give me is so wonderful, you make me feel so very special. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!_**

If Ally could get over us and start new with Gavin then I could find someone too. I had never felt this alone in my life before. All of my friends are coupled up and I, Austin Moon, am so single it hurts... literally everyday. I was sitting there on the beach not really paying attention to much just getting tan I guess. I wasn't in the mood for anything. I saw a surfer come up on the beach as leaned back on my towel. **(A/N, I changed that because I have no idea what he was throwing and what hit her to start their conversation, plus, I have Austin shirtless here because, it's the freaking beach in MIAMI... Austin should be without a shirt more often for authenticity)** I did a double take, she was really cute. A sweet smile and big hazel eyes, long athletic legs and blonde hair. I saw her check me out too. I smiled.

"What's up?" I nodded at her coolly. She was squeezing water out of her hair. "I'm Austin." I stood up to my full height, she was tall for a girl but I still towered over her. She looked me up and down again as she pulled off her rash guard to reveal a yellow bikini top that matched her really short shorts that accented her nice ass. I bit my lip and nodded as I kept my eyes on her.

"I'm Piper and I know who are." Her smile didn't give away whether she was a fan or not.

"Smart coming in those waves are getting really big." I looked out at the choppy water. I would surf it but I'm obligated to not do anything stupid according my contract with Jimmy, so I can't. Even though I'm dying too.

"Actually I'm waiting for them to get even bigger." She gave me a mischievous smile. I nodded in approval this girl had guts. I like that. I looked over her strong athletic body again and decided I would mind having some fun with her. I cold feel myself twitching a little in my shorts.

"How come I haven't seen you here before?" I asked. She studied me again, mostly my abs.

"I usually surf by my house but the scenery is better her if you know what I mean." She winked.

"Thanks, I keep myself in shape." I flexed and she bit her lip.

"I was talking about the beach, you're a little scrawny." She teased as she touched my arm and my abs lightly. I felt a little spark, not like with Ally, but it was still enjoyable. I also felt myself get a little more hard.

"Very funny, you just wanted to touch me." I winked and laughed.

"Maybe" she looked up at me. Her eyes really are pretty.

"So do you want to go surfing with me tomorrow?" I stepped closer to her, unsure if I wanted her to know I was a little hard for her, we did only just meet, but I have a feeling she would like that.

"I heard there's supposed to be monster waves in the morning." She replied.

"Then I'll see you in the afternoon." She looked at me like she thought I was scared. "Not that I don't want to ride those monster waves, I can't it's in my contract. Plus, I don't get up before eleven on the weekends." I smiled she nodded. We agreed to meet here at one. I watched her off, she has a nice bounce to her step. She's confident and fearless. I like that. She was also the only girl besides Ally I could see myself doing slightly things with. Maybe she would be willing to help me out when she causes me to get aroused. Shit, again, a boner in public. What the fuck is wrong with me?

_**Time skip to Fashion Show (The Ally moment)**_

I had to save Ally. I knew she might be pissed off at me but I didn't care. I had spent a whole week trying to prove I wasn't shallow to Piper, who I really like, she's cool even if she is a Vegan, I mean that's a lifestyle choice but not my thing. I waited for Ally when the show cleared out I wanted to say I was sorry. Everyone else was gone she came out and I nearly fell over, she looked beautiful, She may look hot in red but purple suits her too. The short front of the dress showed off her legs and all I wanted to do was lift up the dress and the stupid burlap sack I was wearing and fuck her. I wanted to smack myself. I have a thing with Piper now and I'm still fantasizing about Ally. Even with a crazy feather sticking out of her head, Ally is gorgeous and sexy.

"Austin, I can't believe it." Her voice is like an angel.

"I know I'm sorry I ruined your fashion show." I looked up at her and she was smiling. She didn't looked mad at all. I stepped up onto the stage with her.

"No. About you and Piper. I'm so happy for you."

"So you're not mad." I asked. Her eyes were sparkling and I had the urge to kiss her deeply and passionately and feel her skin against mine. Damn it there goes my dick again. Good thing the burlap is hiding it.

"No, I think it's sweet you'd look like an idiot for a girl you really like." She took my hand and gently smiled again. Damn it. She's happy with Gavin. I still felt the fire when she touched me but her reactions wasn't the same as it used to be. She took a step toward me to give me a hug but the paint was still on the stage and it was slippery she crashed into me and we both fell onto the floor. She landed on top of me and her chest was in my face. I am now completely aroused and I knew she could feel it. Her center was against it. She looked amused.

"You know, you can't even be real." She was studying me. "You can pull off any look and still look cute." She teased. "As for what I can feel of yours, go talk to Piper, I think she'll be up for some Austin sausage." She winked and got up. She helped my up and as her hand touched my mine again I winced. I couldn't believe Ally said something like that. It was making my head spin. I couldn't do that with Piper. Piper is great and I really like her but I don't think she is forever, Ally is forever. I was feeling so confused and conflicted and horny. I was going to have a long night.

_**A/N I have a couple of questions for you all. I was planning on Austin and Ally finally having sex after prom, but it might be too cliche... Should I wait till after Relationships and Red Carpets... Thoughts? **_

_**Next question... If it's decided that they do finally have sex after Prom... Where? Hotel, Car, Beach, Practice Room or one of their bedrooms. One more note... If they have sex after prom it will be sweet and romantic no matter what they are doing it after Austin's speech in R&RC and it will be more...risque... desperate... animalistic... So let me know what you think. Thanks Loves.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**The vote was very close, it was yes to sex after prom and the two top choices for places were the beach and the practice room. Between the PMs and review votes there was only a difference of one between the two so read on to find out where Auslly will be losing their virginity. **_

_**Thank you all so much for your love and support, it means the world to me because as the New Year begins I am going to be activity trying to get into either the literary world or the movie/tv writing world. If anyone has any connections, please let me know. **_

I don't even know how I could even look at her, she's that beautiful that it can be painful to lay your eyes upon her. She is like a Goddess fallen to earth and I love her. I love her more than anyone realizes, my heart feels as if it will burst open if I love her anymore. I was slightly bummed I had to hurt Piper's feelings a little but she took it great. I hope we can still be friends. But seeing Ally floating closer to me, I knew I had done the right thing and I had no regrets. My heart is racing as she looked up at me with her gorgeous eyes and tempting lips.

"We never got that slow dance." I smiled down at her and held my arm out for her. She took it and that damn feeling she gives me, the one no else can, shot through my entire body leaving me slightly aroused and feeling so alive. As we danced the feelings increased and I thought my heart would burst and I was nervous someone besides Ally would notice I was hard.

"Why did you break up with Piper?" She asked. Her eyes were filled with hope and love.

"Because I still have feelings for you." I admitted proudly and happily. "I have always liked you." I knew she would think I meant from when we dated before but truth is, I've loved her since the day we met. I was just an idiot and didn't realize it till way later. "I guess I never stopped." I smiled and I am pretty sure I was blushing but I don't' care.

"I feel the same way." She returned my smile with a grin and red cheeks. She bit her lip in nervousness. Fuck that was sexy. My mind began to wander into the dirty place but her voice brought me back to her attention. "I always dreamed of going to prom with the perfect guy and that guys is you." Shit, I want to kiss her so badly. I had to ask her something first.

"I didn't bring fireworks or ride in on a horse or anything. I know it's a little late but would you be my prom date?" I asked, it felt a little awkward and cheesy but I knew Ally wouldn't care, she is awkward and cheesy, but I love it.

"Yes." She smiled wider and I leaned down and she met my lips. I was wrong, fireworks were present, even if only to the two of us. My heart was singing and heart was beating out of my chest. Her lips are so soft and perfect. Damn, if I keep thinking this way, I'm going to get even harder and really not be able to hide it. We pulled apart and smiled at each other, we didn't need any words to be spoken, we are back together. We danced the next few songs as the prom ended, we bid our friends farewell and headed out to the car. We could go to the Post Prom Party that was sponsored by the PTA at school, it went till five AM but I wanted to be alone with Ally.

"Would go somewhere with me?" I asked as I opened the car door for her.

"I'd go anywhere with you." She smiled and I closed her door and jumped into the driver's seat. I started the car and headed out onto the highway. I wasn't sure where I was going the only places open at this time are the clubs and bars we aren't old enough to get into and the beach, well sort of, it's a public place but sometimes there are cops who kick you off the beach at night because there are no life guards on duty. I had a brilliant idea. I drove up to Shredders and parked the car.

"Austin, it's One AM, they are closed." Ally said as she followed me out of the car, she looked confused.

"Well, Ally we are going to take advantage of being teenagers, we are going to do something fun and carefree and slightly illegal and it's because we just want to be alone on our prom night." I grabbed her hand and her eyes lit up. She nodded in agreement as I helped her over the fence and we made our way down to the patio that lead out onto the sand. I grabbed a few towels from the cabana and began to lay them out on the sand.

"They will know someone was here." She began to look panicked. I continued to spread the towels out I laughed.

"Trish and Carrie worked earlier today, they will think one of them just didn't finish cleaning up." I pointed out. Ally thought about for a second and laughed. She knew I had a point. Carrie is so sweet but not the brightest crayon in the box and could easily to forget to finish or Trish could have just left the mess there due to her laziness. Both had happened before.

I sat down on the towels and pulled Ally down onto my lap, dumb idea, I was still very sensitive down there. I felt myself twitch. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. We looked up at the stars in the sky and we each took a deep breath. The stars were beautiful tonight but not as beautiful as the girl in my arms. Who I loved everything about. I admire her intelligence and talent. I love her clumsiness and her corny jokes. The sweet smell of her started to tickle at my nose and I couldn't help it any longer. I leaned down and touched my lips to hers. It was intense right away and those damn fireworks came back. Her lips are talented, that slight erection I had was growing in power by the second as she let my tongue enter her delicious mouth. Our tongues dances together like two people meant to be champions on the ballroom floor. My one arm pulled her closer to me by the waste the other held the back of her head. Her one hand was on my chest the other playing the hair just above the nape of my neck. I slide my hand up her side further and cupped her breast. She let out a moan and she shifted her weight just enough to give me friction where I needed it most. I hissed. We broke the kiss and were breathing heavily as our foreheads touched.

"I'm ready." Ally breathed out in low sexy voice. My mind went spinning, my heart swelled and my dick turned to stone. Was I ready for this? Hell yes.

"Are you sure." I askes as I looked straight into her eyes. She nodded and all I could see was confidence, love, happiness and hunger?, no that's lust. Fuck. Were really about to become a stupid cliché and lose our virginity to each other on prom night? Yes, am I okay with it? FUCK YES! I know that my mind, my heart and my body are ready for this. I just needed to make sure I made this enjoyable for Ally as the woman feels a bit of pain and men don't. I would have to focus as not to just ravish her, why am I thinking like I know what I'm doing? I don't have a damn a clue. I just hope I am good enough for her because she deserves the best.

I kissed her lips again with as much love as I could as she pushed my jacket off and loosed my tie. I unzipped her dress and she undid the buttons on my shirt. I pulled off the shirt and she paused staring at me, looking me up and down.

"You like what you see?" I asked and she nodded and kissed my chest and abs. Shit was she trying to kill me, if did stuff like that I would blow my load too soon.

"How did you get even more buff since the last time we you know?" I just smirked as she stood up and began to shimmy out of the dress. She revealed a sexy set of red lace lingerie and I marveled at her absolute perfection in the light from the stars above. Damn, I needed to get my pants off because if I didn't my arousal would start to hurt. I stood up, undid my pants and them down along with my boxers. I pulled her close again and kissed her. She let me unhook her bra and pull it off. Her hands brushed against my dick and I moaned into her mouth. She laughed. I pushed down her panties and laid her back onto the towels. I kissed deeply and moved down to her neck as my hands cupped her global endowments. Suddenly our lower regions made contact and we both moaned. I knew it was time. I reached over to pants and pulled out a condom I sat back on my knees and pulled it on. I then hovered over her and kissed her lightly on the lips again.

I took a deep breath and entered her for the first time. I pushed in gently and slowly and only a little way. I didn't want to hurt her. She winced and I paused waiting for he to be okay. I kissed her cheek, she nodded and pushed in a little farther ever so slowly and gently and pause again. She winced again but nodded. I pushed myself the rest of the way in and the feeling of being inside her so deeply was the most incredible thing in the world. It felt right and perfect and was the most pleasurable thing. It felt like a tight, wet, warm cave around my dick. My heart couldn't be anymore happy either. I pulled out half way super slow and gentle and pushed back in again just as slow a few times her wincing melted away and I could tell it started to feel good. Not wanting to hurt this angel our first time I found a steady rhythm matching the light waves rolling in and crashing against the shore. It was like a song, perfect for us. I added a bit of strength to the thrusts too. I hoped not to much. I can tell you I felt like the luckiest, happiest man in the world. As we continued, I pulled up onto my lap and squeezed her to my chest. I could feel her breasts bouncing against my chest and I broke our eye contact for the first time and kissed her lips she obliged and it increased the amount of passion and pleasure I was feeling. I was getting close.

"Austin." Ally said my name in that low sexy voice and I pumped a little harder. I felt her tighten around me and it felt fucking amazing. "Austin." This time she screamed it and her head jerked back and I began to come undone. As our spasms slowed and came to an end. I gently pulled out of her and rolled over. I spotted a garbage can a few meters away and made a quick dash for it and threw out the now filled condom. I came back to the towels and laid down next to Ally. She snuggled in close, using my chest as a pillow. "Thank you. That was perfect." She smiled into my skin. I put my arm around her and stroked her hair.

"Yes, you are perfect and thank you." I smiled too. Okay so we are cheesy slightly dorky couple. I admit it. But its' who we are.

A light breeze woke me up. I took in my surroundings only to see the sun just peeking out above the ocean. I kissed Ally lightly to try to rise her but noting, I kissed her deeper and she arose and returned the kiss.

"Well that is a great way to wake up. I could get used to that." She muttered. And stretched. I looked over her still naked body in the early morning light. She would always be the most beautiful girl in the world. We sat there in each in each other arms and watched the sun rise. She let out a happy sigh. She then looked at me in a panic. "We stayed out all night." She quickly stood up and started to grab her clothes.

"Calm down, you had permission to go the Post Prom Party, your dad most likely thinks you're there." I pointed out. "Now stop trying to find your underwear and sit with me again." She calmed down but didn't stop. She pulled on her bra and underwear anyway and started to pull up her dress.

"I think we should go get some pancakes." She smiled and as if on cue, my stomach growled. I stood up and pulled on my own clothes. I picked up the towels and threw them into a pile on Shredder's patio. We walked up the steps and I helped Ally back over the fence. We had a perfect night and perfect morning and I couldn't be happier. We fixed our hair as we got in the car and Ally fixed her make up. We figured we should try to look presentable in public for an early morning breakfast. I smiled at Ally as I started the car, she smiled back. I love this woman so much.

_**So it was the beach that won by one vote. I had scenes planned out for each location and I am kind of happy it was the beach, I think it turned out sweet and romantic, I hope you agree and you liked it. Next chapter…. Will be from… wait, Videos and Villians, Beauties and Bullies didn't have any moments. Halloween and Horror Stories didn't really either, except within the story that Dez told so it wouldn't really be a moment… so the next one would be in Records and Wrecking Balls, is there a moment in that one? I'll have to watch it again. So there might only be one or two more chapters of this story until we get season 4 so I can dirty up the moments from that. Anyway, again I love you all so much. I want to give each of you a big hug.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**To **_FangirlXLaLa _**I know you wanted me to message you but it seems you don't have your message ability activated because I can't. However, I do appreciate you love for my dirty minded story, I love that you want to contribute, but I kind of have it planned out in my head for the Relationships and Red Carpets chapter. I would still like to hear your ideas and see if I can incorporate them. I love to do write in things other people want to see, it is fanfiction afterall. So try to PM me, maybe that will work. **_

_**Thanks to all of you... You know I love you... **_

_**Here is an extended scene from Records and Wrecking Balls (No, it's not the hugging scene).**_

I grabbed her hand and we left Trish and Dez at shredders. We were going to save Sonic Boom. I hope Ally knew who we should call because I had no idea. My only connections are people like Jett Dealy and Jimmy Starr, both of whom couldn't really help in this situation. I loved watching Ally take control. She spews passion and it's fucking sexy. The take charge side of Ally tends to bring some very detailed fantasies to mind, most of which involve her smacking my ass with a whip dressed in nothing but her damn high heels.

I watched Ally as she made the fourth phone call. She was pacing back and forth across the nearly empty practice room. The only thing left in here was the chair I was sitting on and the piano. I couldn't help butt watch that fine ass of hers. Her dress was so tight. I think she dressed that way sometimes just to get me going. God I just wanted to reach out and grab it and pull her to me. I was growing aroused and I all I wanted wanted was for my dick to be inside of her.

I don't know who she was talking to but the way she said "you better have it here on time," made me horny as hell is hot. I could feel myself needing to remove my jeans, they were getting uncomfortable.

"Yes. Everything is all set." Ally smiled as she hung up the phone.

"You are so sexy when your controlling." I breathed out.

"Really?" She smirked. I nodded. "Then come sit over here, now." She purred and pointed to the piano bench. I obeyed she eyed me carefully. "I see someone got a head start on me." She palmed me through my jeans and I moaned. "This place means so much to us. If we loose it, we will never get another chance." We were going to have sex here in the practice room ad I couldn't be happier it was something I've wanted for so long. Ally startled by waist and sat on lap and I leaned back hitting a bunch of keys with my back as she pressed her lips into mine. I forced myself to lean forward again, so we wouldn't have to hear that horrible bashing of notes again. The movement caused a much needed friction between our fully clothed bodies. Our tongues began to their dancing as our hands wondered over each other's bodies. I slide her denim vest off and it hit the floor with a thunk. She began to lift my shirt over my head, we pulled our lips apart so it could. She then attached my neck with kisses as I massaged her breasts.

I stood her up for a second and I removed my pants and underwear. She pulled off her dress and lacy undergarments. She knelt down in front of me when I sat down again and slid me into her mouth. Her gorgeous lips wrapped around my dick and her tongue running up and down. Damn she is good at this. I let her continue but only for a few moments because frankly I didn't want to release yet. I pulled her up and rubbed her sensitive folds and she fell back onto my lap with a moan. Our mouths collided again and she began to guide me into her.

"Whoa, Baby, condom." I breathed. She shook her head.

"Birth control, need you now." She panted. She kissed me again and came down on my dick hard. OH MY FUCK.

"Ally." My voice sounded more like a growl. She was riding me and it felt like I could die and go happily. Her breasts were bouncing in my face so I took the opportunity to such on each nipple. Her noises were getting louder and it made me begin to meet her pace, this caused me to go farther into her and she hissed. Her lips found my neck again.

"Fuck." She moaned slightly. That did it, I would be under her control anytime she wanted. Hearing that word come from her was like the first Christmas you remember, magic. I moved us over so she was kneeling on the chair and I was going into her from behind. I wrapped my arms around her and let her chest bounce into my hands.

"LOCK THE DAMN DOOR." That was Trish. I looked over and she had covered her eyes and was trying to pull Dez back out the door with her. "Ten minutes. Giving you ten minutes to finish and get dressed." She pulled harder on Dez's arm. "Come on Dez, stop watching that's so wrong." Dez was staring at us. We hadn't stopped fucking when we realized they were there, we were way to far into the fun to give a shit, we couldn't stop now.

"But, they're like perfect and I have to learn how to..." Dez began but Trish gave him one last yank and got him out the door and slammed it shut. I went back to focusing on Ally. I kissed the back of her neck.

"Harder." She groaned. I obeyed. She let out a string of cuss words as her walls closed in on me. It felt so different without a condom and I lost it. I came undone and I released into her. We collapsed onto the floor. "You are a God." She panted and smiled.

"And you are a Goddess." I breathed and kissed her lips lightly. She suddenly started laughing. "What?"

"I wonder what Dez needed to learn?" I began laughing along with her.

"Are you two done yet?" Trish called through the door. It must have been ten minutes.

"Yes." I answered.

"But we're still naked. We will be down in a few." Ally said as the knob turned.

"Thanks." Trish sighed and we heard her go downstairs. I helped her up and found our clothes and pulled them on. We did have an important party to get ready for.


End file.
